


Cops Just Don't Make Good Roomates

by Off_The_Moon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, No Beta, No beta we do this like men, Other, Pacifist Ending, Redemption!Gavin, Roomates, cop buddies, just for fun, some OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Off_The_Moon/pseuds/Off_The_Moon
Summary: Hank offers Connor to move in with him after the Android Revolution. Of course nothing is ever as simple as it sounds, but he guesses it's for the better.follows peaceful, good ending for everyone





	1. we're starting from the fall out

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters or Detroit: Become Human

# Ch 1 

The blow out from the Android revolution was a fucking mess. Logistically, politically, and economically. Most of the ulitarian jobs had been worked by robots. So everything from power to water and construction had been grinded to a halt, all in the course of one week. This was a crippling blow to the economy of course. Though it didn’t take long for companies to switch back to hiring on actual humans to get stuff moving again. The politicians in Washington might want to take their sweet time; but that didn’t mean the rest of the country could to wait around for them to get their thumbs out of their assess.

Unemployment dropped from the 37% it had been building up to for years now, down to a little over 18% in less than a few month. This of course gave all those protesters who had been going on about androids being the problem for their unemployment a platform to preach off of. Meanwhile some companies were even hiring on androids specifically, offering ‘safe’ work environments so long as the robots were willing to work for less pay than humans. Which, as one would expect, ruffled some feathers the wrong way.

Between humans unionizing for jobs with decent pay, androids making their humanity known, and the hate between both causes: These days Hank’s job fell to more managing worker unions, protests, and other crap rather than homicides.

Not that he didn’t think all these groups had reasons to be causing such a fuss. A man ought to have the right to earn a living for himself after all. And an android… well simply put, anything with enough sentience to _think_ like a person ought to be treated as one.

Hank wasn’t going to get into the philosophical or emotional debate that was ‘if or if not’ androids were sentient. They weren’t exactly fully human but there was clearly something there. The little quirks, the emotions generated from the complexity of their software. Fuck. All one had to do was sit with Connor in a car for forty minutes and it was just so obvious how _imperfect_ these so called ‘perfect’ machines were.

“I’m sorry, am I annoying you?” The android asked, as always picking up on his emotional state. Hank sometimes wondered if it was the model’s special police programing, or if the android just good at reading people.

“Yeah. Pick a fucking song and listen to it already.” Hank nodded to the music device in the android’s hand. He’d been switching between different songs for the entire car trip. “You’ve been fiddling with that thing for almost an hour now. Chose something or just turn it off.”

Connor set his phone down in the dash board’s cubby. “Right. Sorry.”

They enjoyed a few minutes of the rock album Connor had been scrolling through. After the song was over he looked at the device and moved his hand like he wanted to pick it up, but aborted the mission and tried to play the movement off as adjusting himself in his seat.

“That’s it. No more music.” Hank picked up the phone. He turned the music off and tossed the device into the back seat. Filling the car with silence. Well, as much silence as you could get when you were in an old gas-powered vehicle in the middle of traffic. Connor cleared his throat slightly and turned to look out the window. Clearly unhappy with Hank’s decision but respecting it. Within twenty seconds he was fiddling with his cuff links. Never one to sit still.

“Why download all those songs if you don’t listen to them anyway?” Hank asked resting his elbow on the side of his window and propping up his head. They were currently stuck in traffic, had been for the last half hour or so.

Connor turned back to converse with him with a blink. “I have listened to them.”

“So then why download them if you don’t like them?” Hank reworded his sentence.

Connor shrugged. “I like them.”

“I don’t think so.” “You don’t?” “Yeah. Music you _like_ is something you don’t mind having on in the background. Or the kinds of songs you want to listen to over again. Not the ones you scroll past for thirty minutes while stuck in the car.”

Connor looked ahead of them at the stalled car, which pulled forward as they began to move again. Hank could see him re-computing definitions in his head. “So I don’t like those songs.”

“I don’t fucking know. I’m not the one to decide what you do and do not like. Figure it out for yourself.”

“Thank you for that.” It was weird to be thanked for something as stupid as letting someone have their own opinions. But that was one of those things that came with befriending a newly sentient species, Hank guessed. Not everyone gave as little fucks as he did.

“There’s just something about the songs that doesn’t sound right.” Connor relaxed back in the passenger seat. Hank glanced over to make sure the android knew he was listening, but turned back to keep his eyes on the road. Sitting up as they started to pull forward again. “I mean I like them, or rather I don’t dislike them.”

Connor did one of those weird neck rolls, like he was resisting to scratch an itch on the back of his neck. Something he did when he was usually considering something from a different angle.

“I guess there’s just something about them that doesn’t engage me. If only I could narrow down why.”

“Well, maybe it’s the type of music.” Hank suggested, cutting over into the exit ramp. Someone honked at him and he flicked them off. “What have you been listening too. Rock? Metal?”

“I have listened to those bands you suggested to me. I definitely like some of those. That Jazz singer in specific. Jazmine?”

“The human girl? Yeah. I guess she’s okay.”

“Human?” “Yeah.” “Does that make a difference?”

“Well, not really.” Hank spoke quickly. He hadn’t ment any offence by what he was saying. “Most music these days is made by AI or technology programs or something. Some people say human artists sound different and generated music isn’t the same. I’ve never been able to hear a real difference between them though. I don’t really care about the artists, I go for the music itself.”

“Human versus Computer.” Connor said quietly, like he was contemplating something.

He blinked rapidly, and the LED on the side of Connor’s head shifted color momentarily.

“I’ve just got a flag from Captain Fowler.” Connor informed him, “There’s a report of an android having been assaulted and he would like us to look at it. It’s in the Southern Sector.” Connor read off an address.

“Fucking shit.” Hank sighed with annoyance, and cut out of the turn only lane to get back onto the highway. “Can’t they wait for us to get to the station before sending us out?”

“Well it is almost one o’clock. An hour past our usual arrival time.” Connor informed in that annoying robotic way he always seemed to do. He paused and added onto his statement. Something he had had been doing ever since becoming a deviant. As if he realized that his programed responses weren’t the most constructive way to put things.

“I suppose that’s my fault though, you did have to pick me up.”

“Yeah well I’m not letting you walk to work, what with all this violence on androids going on.” Hank muttered darkly.

There was still a lot of resentment boiling over towards the machines. A few fancy promises to make laws and integrate them into society wasn’t going to change opinions overnight. The two of them had been covering a lot of assaults these last few days. Usually human on android cases. Marcus and Jericho had made it very clear that androids weren’t going to be resorting to violence, even if that ment not defending themselves, and all of the androids seemed to be following along.

A stupid fucking policy, but it was keeping the media on their side. Journalists took any opportunity they could to throw violence into the public eye and blame it on the government. A cheap way to get headlines, but probably the only reason the androids were getting a chance to live at all.

Hank glanced over to Connor as he drove, and recalled the tension in the work place when he’d showed up at the station a few weeks back. The tension that was _still_ there despite him being officially hired on for a near month now.

Yeah, no way was he going to let his partner ride public transportation to work. The whole world had their eyes on the first android-cop, and not all of them were friendly.

Thankfully it didn’t take them another half-hour to get to the location of the crime. It was another shitty street in the same shitty town, with the same shitty story. An android getting beat up on by a human. Thankfully this one wasn’t dead. A nearby shop owner having stepped in and calling the police.

Unsurprisingly this one wasn’t one of the androids registered with Jericho. There were a number of androids that had survived the mass round up a few weeks back. Either from people hiding them, or hiding themselves. These were the victims of most of the assault cases. Being finally found by humans, and far away from any other androids reaching programs. People who wanted to lash out usually took the chance too.

Hank handled the shop keeper while Connor talked to the injured android. Giving her first aid and learning that there was a small group of hidden androids she was with. Then arranging pick up for them to be brought to the Jericho camp. More of a slum really. The only place androids were currently free from harassment. Connor was staying there himself, with Hank making the drive every day to drop him off. It was well out of his way, but he didn’t mind. He’d rather have a larger gas bill than Connor dead.

His partner had all the contacts he needed to make sure assaulted or injured androids would be taken there safely. That was the main reason they were assigned to handle all android related crimes or calls. Jericho so far didn’t trust any humans with the job, only responding if Connor was on the scene. So Hank dealt with the humans and put out a bolo for the assailant. Injuring an android wasn’t a crime yet though, so even if they found the bastard it wasn’t like they could do anything but hold them in a cell for a few days.

Hank and Connor stayed until the Jericho Androids picked up the unaffiliated ones. By then it didn’t look like they would be getting much else done for the day. Not on the streets anyway. Hank did have a mountain of paper work at the station he needed to do, but driving there and then all the way back out here, then go home. It would just be easier to drop Connor off now. He’d get more sleep.

“I should probably just go drop you back off at home.” Hank considered the time and their location. “You can do your paper work at home, and I’m probably going to be late again tonight doing those reports.”

“Maybe if you didn’t put them off?” Connor asked teasingly, but held up a hand when Hank went for his keys. “I could just take the bus home. It’s not far.”

“Right after an android in this area basically got mugged? You realize how much of a target you are, right?” Hank asked pointedly. Connor had been the first android to really reach out and try to make it in the human world. His acceptance into the Detroit Police ranks had been followed by tons of public interviews and statement, with mixed results. “It’s not smart of you to be walking around alone.”

“Hank, I can handle myself.” “That’s not what I’m worried about.” “Then what are you worried about?”

Hank hesitated, looking around for a way to articulate his words. He had never been good with communication. Thankfully Connor was patient. “Look handling yourself doesn’t matter when you’ve got three, maybe four guys coming at you from every direction. And don’t give me some bullshit about your fighting programs. It just worries me, you know? The thought of you getting ganged up on because someone isn’t there to watch your back. That was the reason I asked Captain Fowler to assign us together, remember? Because we knew none of the other cops were going to care if you got shot or not.”

Connor looked down at his shoes, and then stretched out his neck again. Turning to look up at Hank. “I see what you mean now. Thank you.”

Hank nodded, satisfied that he was getting better at speaking robot. The first few days they had been working together Hank had no idea what Connor had been on about. Now, after the whole revolution, and officially becoming partners they were starting to finally get through to one another.

“This car pooling is becoming really inconvenient however.” Connor noted as the two of them returned to his car. “Perhaps I should think about getting my own car. Would you deem that safe enough?”

“Maybe, but Androids aren’t allowed to purchase vehicles yet. Much less drive them anymore.” Hank took out his keys and started the car. Pulling out into the street and making his way towards the Jericho slums. “Never mind that they’ve already been driving for years before this- and most car models made these days are self-driving anyway.”

“Well then hopefully that will change soon.” Connor said. “the androids driving part anyway. I don’t know about you but I feel that self-driven cars are better overall. Less drunk drivers to worry about.”

“Was that directed towards me?”

“Me? Make fun of you? Never.” Connor teased, as he reached into the back seat and fetched out his phone. Not that he actually _needed_ a phone- it was basically a glorified mp3 player.

Hank sighed, and prepared himself for the ten or twenty minutes of scrolling through music he had just signed up for.

“I’ll at least play something you like. How about some metal?” “that's not the point. Just play whatever, I don’t really care anymore.”

The drive to the Jericho slums wasn’t long. He used slum in the more traditional sense. After the peaceful uprising the government had evacuated the city, but soon realized how foolish of a call that was to make when there were more humans than they could handle. The initial agreements between Jericho and the United States had designated a sector of Detroit, mostly run-down uninhabited areas, as a housing zone for the androids. It wasn’t exactly land the robots owned, but it was land they were allowed to exist on. Like an Indian reservation- or you know, a _slum_. SWAT guarded the main entrance to the place like it was some kind of foreign embassy. Beyond the metal fences and plastic cyber-life sheets marked out a perimeter three miles square. The androids had demolished a few buildings and were rebuilding new ones on granted, rotting foundations, but it was better than what they currently had.

The whole place smelled like rotting fish and leaking sewage water. There was a reason only the homeless had been squatting in this area.

“Thank you for the ride again, Hank.” Connor said, lingering as he held the door open.

“Yeah, see you again tomorrow. Who knows, maybe we’ll even make it to the office?” Hank joked. As he watched Conner go through the security he felt a little guilty though. Dropping Connor off here every day always made him yearn for a glass of scotch. The rotting buildings and smell just didn’t seem to suit someone so posh and clean-cut looking. He couldn’t even imagine what it was like for Connor to be living in such conditions. Though, then again it wasn’t like the dirtiness would bother an android or anything. Or would it? Just questions Hank ought to not spend his time worrying over. He sighed and turned his car around the circular drop-off zone.

Heading downtown to the police station.

Officer Gavin Reed, of course, always had something to say. Rolling over his chair towards his and resting and elbow on his desk not two seconds after Hank sat down at it. There was a whole stack of reports piled up he had to get through tonight or Jeffery was going to kill him for sure. The only reason he wasn’t going out to a bar right now.

“Three o’clock. That’s late even for you, Hank. This has to be some kind of record.”

“Hardly. My record is probably not showing up for three days straight and then showing up at 5 in the morning.” Hank informed his coworker, arranging some of the files and selecting the first one to go through. He turned towards Lieutenant Reed, “Now do you have something to say or are you going to piss off?”

“Nothing, there’s just a running bet onto why you’re so late. We wanted results.” Reed nodded to some other cops who were hanging out nearby.

Hank shook his head and opened the file. “There was an android assaulted over by the slums this afternoon, Conner and I figured it would save us both time if I just dropped him off there. No point in me keeping him here all night. He does the paper work in no time. Takes us human forever.”

“Carpooling complications. I win.” Reed raised his arms in victory. The other police officer’s rolled their eyes and dispersed after trading small amounts of cash.

Reed, annoyingly enough, didn’t go away. “It’s clearly become a reoccurring problem. You guys really ought to re-think your travel plans.”

“Yeah well, it’s not anyone else is going to drive out all that way for him.” Hank pointed out, skimming over the file he was conversing distractedly.

“You could wake up earlier.” Reed suggested, swiveling his chair back and forth. “Avoid the lunch-rush traffic.”

Hank looked away from his report and raised an eyebrow. Reed laughed, then stood up and slapped him on the shoulder in a friendly manner. “Yeah fair enough. It’s not like Conner can move closer, wouldn’t that just solve all your problems?” Reed suggested jokingly as he walked away. He hailed one of the staff walking through to ask them about a case.

Hank however sat back in his chair and considered Reed’s words.

Connor moving? That was a good solution, actually. Not a simple one though. Androids didn’t have property rights just yet, but it wasn’t like there were any laws against it. They just needed to find somewhere relatively safe- and willing to rent out a space to an android. The fact that Connor already had a steady paying job would be a good factor in this. Everyone already knew about the first android cop. Maybe he could be the first to rent a place as well.

He’d talk to Connor about it tomorrow, Hank decided. Getting back to his reports, it wasn’t like it was something that needed to be dealt with immediately after all. They’d been doing this carpooling thing for almost a month now, it could be managed a bit while longer


	2. housing problembs

# Ch 2

Hank woke up to a heavy knocking on his door, and his door bell buzzer being pressed insistently. He rubbed his forehead and sat up groggily. Beside him Sumo raised up his head and huffed annoyingly as he laid back down. Sumo wasn’t one for barking, he wasn’t exactly the spitting image of a guard dog.

“Good boy.” Hank still couldn’t help but ruffle his large ears as he pulled himself out of bed though. The knocking came again as he pulled out his pistol and shuffled through his house.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Hank called to the door. Checking through the blinds and the peep hole before opening the door angrily.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“There was a- whoa.” Hank interrupted Connor by pulling on the android’s arm and tugging him past his threshold.

“Get inside. Before someone sees you.”

Hank made sure Connor was inside before checking the street. There was no one around, save for a self-driven Taxi taking off to return to its station. Hank closed and locked the door, then closed his living room curtains before turning and addressing the android.

“Connor, how many times have I told you, it’s dangerous for you to be walking around alone? Especially in uniform.” Hank said angrily, gesturing to the android in front of him. At least Connor had hidden his LED. He looked really stupid in that beanie though. It didn’t go with his new suit-work uniform at all.

“I understand, but you weren’t responding to your phone.” Connor took off the hat, and fixed his hair. Hank hadn’t even known it could be messed up.

“There’s been a homicide involving an android.”

“Shit.” Hank dragged out the word, and rubbed his face tiredly. “Couldn’t this have waited until morning? It’s four AM! I was actually asleep- for once. Not blacked out drunk.” Hank put his gun down on the living room table and went to go into his room to change out of his pajamas.

Connor followed him partway, stopping at the entrance to the hallway. “That’s a rare occurrence, I’m actually sad I woke you up. Sumo! Hey boy.”

Of course the dog bothered to get out of bed when he knew the android was here. All the large animal cared about was attention. Something Connor always gave in spades. The robot bent down to ruffle the dog’s ears and pet him, a genuine smile on his face.

“You know, I’ve realized that I absolutely for sure _love_ dogs.” “So you’ve told me.” “Other androids don’t really seem to share the same sentiment.” “Really?” “They much prefer robotic creatures for some reason. I don’t see it though. _Yes_. Who’s a good boy after all? You are. Yes you are.”

Hank rolled his eyes as he pulled off his night shirt. Listening to the sounds of Sumo’s claws clacking on the floor happily. It was really something to be in a day and age where a machine was making puppy voices at a St. Bernard. He changed quickly into something more work appropriate and exited back out into the hallway. Finding Connor scratching Sumo’s belly. The large dog had his head thrown back and was practically drooling. Yup, definitely not a guard dog.

“Maybe we should change up the places we’re looking for apartments then.”

“Pardon?” Connor looked up in confusion.

Hank pointed between the two goof balls on the floor of his hallway. “We should look for some place that lets you have pets. You could adopt a dog then. They’re great companions.” Hank crossed into his restroom to brush his teeth quickly. He was a man of many faults, but poor dental hygiene was not one of them. His job didn’t offer dental insurance.

“Oh, I don’t think any shelter would let me adopt an actual animal.” Connor actually kind of sounded down. He was playing with Sumo’s massive paws when Hank came back out of the restroom.

“Fuck a shelter.” Hank threw a hand up, stepping over Sumo to get to the kitchen. “There are hundreds of dogs everywhere. It’s not hard to find one. Or cats for that matter. My cousin’s a breeder. That’s where I got Sumo. We could see if he’s got any pups, or knows anyone else that has a good breed.”

“You think so?” Conner asked hopefully.

“Yeah.” Hank grabbed some quick food looking over his shoulder from the fridge. “Why not?”

Connor actually avoided his eyes, looking down and continuing to play with Sumo. Half-heartedly. “Then maybe. If we find a place that actually accepts pets and androids.”

Hank knew the android was looking a bit down because so far they’d come up with nothing as far as finding an apartment went. Reed had suggested the idea a week or so ago, and since then he had been helping Connor look online and in person at nearby, affordable apartments. None of them so far were exactly open to the idea of an android living in them. To say they’d been run out of a few of the leasing offices wasn’t a stretch of the imagination.

“There’s got to be somewhere. We just need to keep looking.” Hank sighed as he fixed himself a bowl of cereal. He didn’t bother sitting down to eat. Since they were going to be leaving as soon as he was done.

“You know, one of the leasing offices went to the media the other day.” Connor rose up and dusted the dog hair off of his uniform. To no effect.

Hank pulled a lint roller out of one of the kitchen drawers and tossed it to him. “I bet they had a field day with that.”

“Not as much as you would think. It was a small magazine, but it talked about Androids and the implications of them having the legal rights to own property.” Connor brushed himself off with the lint roller and paused, looking conflicted for a second.

“I was approached by Josh about the issue.”

The name was vaguely familiar to Hank, but not off the top of his head. Judging by the way Connor was fidgeting with his shirt sleeve though, he could tell this wasn’t a good thing. Or at least something which was worrying Connor somewhat. Hank lowered his bowl of cereal and raised up his chin.

“What’d he say?”

“He said… some things.” Connor hesitated.

Hank waved his spoon, before pointing it at Connor pointedly. “No. none of that. You don’t bring up something and then pretend like it’s nothing. What’s his problem? What did he say?”

Connor tilted his head to the side and shrugged a shoulder weakly. “He said that I should stop looking for an apartment.”

“Why?” Hank asked, pulling a face.

“He doesn’t want me to draw too much attention. It might complicate Marcus’ negotiations and-”

“No. Why should you give a fuck about what he thinks?” Hank asked Connor. “Who is he to dictate what you do.”

Connor seemed momentarily confused, but narrowed his eyes as his brain computed Hank’s reasoning.

“Josh is one of the Jericho ring leaders. Marcus’ inner circle. They’re leading us right now, and if he says I should cease and desist then I ought to listen to him. He’s… an authority within the androids. Of a sort.”

Hank didn’t like the sound of that. He shifted his wait, putting his hands on his hips. “And you’re just going to do what he says?”

“Well… it’s more complicated than that.” Connor said after a pause, “Androids as a people are pushing for basic rights at the moment. If I keep on pushing and insisting on things before those agreements are met- it might seem aggressive. The media could use that to turn on us and… Josh said we can’t risk that.”

Connor turned to set the lint brush on the side table by his couch. He was nervous. “He said we got lucky with the blow out the press had when it came out that I was working for the police.”

They had, Hank remembered.

He hadn’t seen the android since the brief meeting they had in front of Chicken Fee when everything died down after that terrifying night. It had been a few days. He had supposed Connor had been happy building up some new life with his people and helping everyone deal with things. The Jericho slum was just being established, and Cyber Life was just starting to apologize and offer help to their creations. It had been a shaky week. Hank had figured his old partner had just been too busy with all of that to contact him. Moving onto bigger and better things.

But then Connor had just showed up at the police station one day; and just _applied_ to be a detective. Like he was a normal human with normal qualifications. Like the whole world wouldn’t be watching him or some shit.  An android actually applying for and getting any sort of job would be an unprecedented first. It wasn’t like menial labor, or some artsy job that did commissions. This was a real job, with real political weight. All of the eyes of the world were already on the ‘first android cop’ before the revolution went down. They would be back again the second word got out that Connor was on the DP’s payroll.

Yet it wasn’t like the android had come into the station with a million cameras and a journalist crew. Connor had come alone and had applied just like any normal human would. Not pressing himself into the job with the presence of a media crew. It had all been private and behind closed doors discussions. Hank hadn’t been allowed in the interviews. Though Jeffery had filled him in on everything in private.

The Detroit Police department decided to hire on Connor, with some conditions that were between the android and those that were in the know. There was a public announcement, and Conner’s first few days as a police investigator were essentially him doing interviews, smiling at cameras, and shaking hands. He became a public face. A supposed symbol between the cooperation that could be done between humans and androids.

Thankfully things had died down quickly, as the first few meetings between Marcus and Congress had everyone turning their heads. Connor had never really said anything about how his own people viewed him getting a job. Hank had thought it had just been hashed out before hand. Now he was suspecting there was a bit more to it than that.

“They gave you shit about wanting your job?” Hank asked angrily.

“I would not put it in such a way.” Conner said with a programed level tone to his voice. “They were displeased with me doing something so public before consulting them first. They asked me not to do the same with property rights. Josh asked me to wait for a bit.”

“Bunch of hypocrites.” Hank cursed under his breath. “They go on about wanting freedom, and then you have to consult them to wipe your ass?”

“They’re just asking me to be conscious of what our people are trying to accomplish.” Conner defended, “It’s the positive media coverage which is helping our cause. If I give the people who want to give us a bad name footing, then I might as well undermine all of Marcus’ efforts.”

“Well I don’t like it.” Hank set his cereal bowl into the sink. It clattered against the other plates pile dup there loudly, Sumo barked, and both he and Connor glanced down at the dog briefly. “Good dog.” Hank agreed, and approached his friend. “Look, Conner. I know the situation is… shitty. But these basic things are what your people need to be pushing for. Living where you want, how you want. Not having anyone telling you otherwise. I don’t care how south things can go- those are things you need to be pushing for. Or else no one’s ever going to give them to you.”

Connor looked like he wanted to say something, but was interrupted as his LED flashed rapidly. He looked to the side and then back to Hank. “Lieutenant Reed is requesting out ETA to the crime scene.”

“This conversation is not over.” Hank stated firmly, but then picked up his keys. “Ask Gavin what kind of coffee he wants, we’ll pick up donuts for everyone while we’re on our way. I have a feeling it’s going to be a long day.”


	3. Jericho slums

# Ch 3

Connor was avoiding him. Well, not avoiding him. Avoiding a certain topic. Specifically the whole Conner moving out and improving their carpool problem. Which was no longer a ‘carpool’ problem, and quickly becoming a ‘taxi’ problem.

The day after the homicide Conner had started taking cabs to work instead of waiting for him. Hank had been informed of this via text sent at a time that Conner definitely knew he would wake up and see, and thus would not have any say in the matter. When he had gotten to work Conner had just insisted that things should be easier this way and refused to say more on the matter. Hank would give his partner credit. Connor was certainly good at making his statements clear and making a convincing argument, but that didn’t mean Hank would let him get away with it.

It was the principle of the matter. Conner shouldn’t stay in some dump slum if he didn’t want too- and he shouldn’t be pressured into living a certain way just because it might garner some bad press. Hank didn’t like the idea of androids controlling androids anymore than humans controlling them. No one should be controlling anybody.

Besides Conner couldn’t afford Taxi’s forever after all. Sure he made more than what most other androids working at factories did, but that didn’t change the fact that police officers like them still got paid shit. Though he guessed Conner didn’t exactly have the living costs that most humans had… but Hank didn’t care to do the math. All he knew was that Conner and he needed to talk about this- and that he was going to make sure they did.

So on his first day off in a while he gathered up Sumo’s leash and directed the dog to get into his car. Intent on using the animal as a bribe to get the other to talk. Yeah, pretty inhumane of him to use his dog like that, but Sumo was easily Connor’s biggest kryptonite and he didn’t have much else to bribe him with. Also Sumo was the better with hugs and emotional crap than Hank was, he knew from personal experience.

Conner and he got the same days off since they were partners. Though they never really spent the time off together. Hank usually declared it a ‘me time’ and went to the bar to watch sports with some old friends. He honestly didn’t know what Connor did. Probably listen to music, or whatever the other androids did. Maybe some building projects? Connor had mentioned they had finished their third whole building last week. Not that Hank really bothered to listen to any more details.

He kind of wished he had though, as he showed his badge to get past the security check, and found himself actually entering the Jericho slums for the first time. As he looked around the half-rotten buildings, and sketchy looking renovated ones, Hank realized for the first time that he had no idea where Conner even lived.

Hank looked down at Sumo, who was sitting at his heels obediently. “You wouldn’t happen to secretly be a sniffer hound, would you?” Sumo raised a leg to lick himself. “Figured. Well, I’m not a detective for nothing.” Hank pushed forward.

There were tons of androids around, the streets were busy with them. All of different makes and models. Though Hank noticed that the easy majority were those white-suited fellows who Connor had awakened in the warehouse. There seemed to be a lot of construction going on. The robots starting to build what life they could from the sewage pit they had been given. Cyber Life had stepped in a while back. Announcing that it wanted to make effort for it’s creations to have good lives. Which was where they were getting most of the equipment and building materials. Hank walked across some thin boards over a trench opened up in the street, muddy androids reworking some pipes beneath them. Off to the side was a temperary build board with the words ‘we are alive’ on them. it had a very futuristic design to it, and Cyber Life’s logo lingered in the corner.

Hank was the only human around, and as such he drew attention fairly easily. Mechanical eyes watched him from the sides of the streets and windows. Hank nodded politely to robots he passed and made his way deeper into their human-free haven. One building stood finished and better looking than the rest. The first one to be finished in the Jericho slum, and the only place Hank actually knew existed for certain.

The Jericho Outreach Center was the main face of the androids at the moment. The building Marcus and his crew worked out of- but it also acted as a small medical center that could repair androids. These were where their assault victims were usually taken, according to Connor, and also where the new androids were given citizenship into Jericho.

The automatic doors actually worked upon entry, which was something none of the other buildings in the area could attest to. For the first time since he had passed the barricade the smell of raw sewage dissipated into filtered, air conditioned cleanliness.

A secretarial android model looked up from her station. “Hello, how can I- I-” The female android paled and backed away as she registered that he was human.

Hank gave his best reassuring smile, and kept his distance. “Hello. I’m Lieutenant Anderson with the Detroit Police. I was wondering if you or someone in this facility could help me find my friend.”

He reached into his coat pocket and produced his badge, showing it to the lady. He could see her eyes scanning over it and his face, probably confirming his identity.

“No one’s in trouble or anything like that. I’m looking for Connor, an RK800. We work together, I wanted to go over some cases with him.”

“One moment sir, let me… check and see.”

Wow, were all awakened androids this bad at hiding their expressions? And here Hank thought it was just Conner. The lady did some things on her console, stopping when her LED flashed yellow for a few seconds.

“Lieutenant Anderson. North would like to speak with you. She’s on the fourth floor.” The android nervously gestured to the elevator which opened.

“North?” Hank asked curiously. Once again, the name sounded familiar. Connor had probably mentioned her once or twice before. Probably one of Marcus’ inner circle then.

“Yes. She is Marcus’ right hand- and in charge while he is away.”

“Ah. Well, aren’t we important?” Hank said more to Sumo than to the android. He straightened up and made sure to address the lady though. “Thank you. I appreciate your help.”

The lady blinked in surprise more than once, clearly surprised. And the guys back at the police station said he couldn’t do polite even if it bit him in the ass. Hank smirked to himself as he entered the elevator. It took him up to the fourth floor- the highest floor mind you. The androids didn’t have much to work with in terms of building materials.

It opened up to a similar lobby set up, with a less nervous looking male secretary.

“Lieutenant Anderson. This way please.”

For about as free as they were, some of these androids operated just like they did when they were still on the tracks. This android didn’t seem to have any personality. Guiding him straight to an office room and opening up the door. No different from any of the other high-money companies Hank had the pleasure of investigating over the years.

There was a strawberry blonde android sitting in the office. Some would have probably called her pretty. But Hank had never really seen the appeal of androids. They were to perfect. Hardly human enough. She was admittedly fashionable though, and clearly used to being in charge. Judging by her glare and commanding stance.

“Lieutenant Anderson.” “Ms. North.” “North will do.” “Well then, call me Lieutenant Anderson.”

Hank said amiably, keeping his chin up. He looked down to the dog beside him. “This is Sumo.”

Sumo’s ears perked up at his name. North’s lip visibly curled at the dog, but then she schooled her expression. “Is there anything I can help you with Officer?”

“Yes, I hope.” Hank pocketed the hand that wasn’t holding Sumo’s leash. “I’m looking for my partner. Connor? I know he lives here but I have,” Hank turned and looked out the office window, gesturing to the sprawl that was the slum, “No idea where. You guys are keeping records of where your people are housed, I hope. I figured this would be a good place to start.”

“You’re not here on business?” North seemed to relax a bit.

“No, if I was I’d be wearing my uniform. Or at least something nicer.” Hank gestured to his Hawaiian print shirt under his jacket. “There also would have probably been a lot more flashing lights.”

Norths’ expression hardened as she looked him up and down. She seemed to be judging him. “You call him your partner. I was not… aware that you and Conner were intimate.”

“We are Partners in a working relationship.” Hank clarified.  “And very close friends.” He raised his hands up in a placating gesture, “All I wanted to do was visit him on our day off.”

North seemed to consider his words. He could see her calculating things inside of her mind. “Humans are not welcome here. Many of the androids here have been hurt by humans. Some even killed. By people in your own line of work.”

Hank nodded his head to the side, not denying this.

“So I do not think it would be a good idea to let you walk around freely. It might make some androids distressed.”

“… Okay.” Hank dragged out the word, “But I would still like to visit Connor. If you give me his address I’ll be on my way.”

North’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t think you understand Lieutenant. This is area is currently a human-free zone. I ask that you leave.”

“Okay, but I’d rather not have come all this way for nothing.” “You and your kind are not welcome here.”

Hank tilted his head back, recognizing a low-key threat when given. North was giving him a glare that could have melted steel. Hank raised his eyebrows.

“You know. If you guys want to really be treated as equals. I can guarantee you shutting people out isn’t the best way to go about things.”

“Not all of us are as forgiving as Marcus.”

Someone approached the office door quickly, and without knocking opened it. It was a thin dark-skinned android in a faded v-neck shirt.

“North.” He spoke with a reprimanding tone, which became friendlier as he turned to address him. “Lieutenant Anderson. Good afternoon.”

“I’m guessing you’re Josh.” Hank crossed his arms.

Josh crossed the room to stand with North. They had a silent conversation between the two of them. Which ended with North backing down. Uncrossing her arms and moving to sit the desk. It was like someone calling off a pit-bull. Josh must be the reason, where North was the push. Common group dynamics.

“Yes. I’m Josh. One of Marcus’ seconds. It is nice to meet you.” Josh held out his hand and Hank shook it. “I assume Connor has mentioned me before? I do not believe we have met before.”

“Connor has been reporting to them about us?” North sat up a bit angrily.

“Don’t jump to conclusions missy. He doesn’t do anything like that.” Hank defended Connor before this girl got any bad ideas. “He just mentioned you both in passing.”

He turned to Josh. Apprising him. “…Connor told me that you guys were against him moving out of the slums.” Hank explained with a level tone.  

North glared at him, and Hank ignored her.

Josh shifted his weight. “I explained to him that it would be unwise for us to push property ownership at this time. Negotiations with the Senate are going well, and we want to keep it that way. Being too aggressive at this point is not something we want to do.”

“Yeah, I don’t really agree with that.” Hank admitted, “You ever do some history research. Slavery might have been banned, but that first pushed stopped at voting rights. Discrimination is something this country is good at clinging onto. I suggest you don’t half-ass things. Or else history’s just going to repeat itself.”

Both androids seemed too looked at one another. Like he had given them something to think about.

“But that’s a whole other issue.” Hank waved his hand. “Connor needs to move for work. Jericho is just too far for an inter-city job.”

“Connor decided to go back to working for the Police on his own.”  North spoke up bitterly, “That’s his own problem.” 

Hank pressed his mouth into a line. Trying to keep his words in check. It was tempting to point out that they knew this, but it was these two who were making the problem worse.

“If Connor decides to leave the compound that’s his own choice.” Josh spoke after taking a sharp breath. He met Hank’s eyes pointedly. “But coming back into Jericho might not be so easy.”

“What do you mean?” Hank asked.

“A lot of androids don’t like the fact that he works with humans.” North chimed in.

Josh glanced back to her, then faced him again. “A lot of them might see him leaving Jericho as a betrayal.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“Well think about it from our perspective.” North spoke up from the back of the room, “We fight for what? The right to be ourselves and the freedom to do what we want. And what’s the first major job an android is given? The same one they had when they were a puppet.”

Shit. No wonder Connor had been avoiding this topic. It was like opening a can of worms, only worse. Everyone clearly had their own view on what was going on- and clearly wasn’t listening to any explanations that didn’t line up with their own line of thinking. Hank rolled his eyes. What a bunch of humans.

“If that’s all they see then they don’t know Connor for shit.” Hank pointed out. “He just wants to help people. He’s making a lot of good impressions and contacts doing what he does. All for you guys. This week alone we’ve brought in what? Twenty, thirty androids that were hiding around the city? How is that not a good thing.”

“The reality of a situation and public understanding don’t always go hand in hand.” Josh crossed his arms.

“That just means that you lot need to communicate better with you selves. Get a community web page or something.” Hank huffed, “Look. I’ll talk to Connor about all of this. Whatever he decides to do, I’ll support him. What he decides. Honestly I’m not really liking the two of you. How can you go on about supporting freedom of choice when you don’t let people decide things for themselves? Seriously think about that for a moment.”

Josh was silent for a bit, and so was North. Hank looked between them and then moved on.

“Okay. Good talk. Now, are you actually going to give me his address so I can go visit him? Or am I just going to have to wonder around this shit hole until I get lucky?”

“You’re actually going to visit him?” North asked, sounding somewhat surprised.

“Yeah. What did you think I brought the dog for?”

Both androids looked at each other in confusion. The phrase ‘does not compute’ came to mind. Hank shook his head in disbelief.

“I can show you where Connor lives.” Josh finally spoke up. “Follow me please.”

Hank waved his hand, not liking the idea of being shadowed. “A simple address with do. I wouldn’t want to hold you up on anything.”

“No. I insist.” Josh held open the door and gave him a tone that suggested he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Hank sighed, and indicated to Sumo that we were leaving. The dog stood up from where he had laid down on the floor, following at his side happily.


	4. house call

# Ch 4

Connor lived in a shit hole. Exactly no different from any of the other shit holes all the other androids had been allocated. Hank wasn’t surprised, he had known the living conditions for the androids right now weren’t exactly idea. But hearing and seeing wasn’t the same. It was still sobering to see the reality of it all.

Josh led him through the narrow streets of the Jericho slum, telling him about this or that construction project. What they had planned for the area. He only half listened, paying more attention to the people they were passing than the buildings.

A lot of the androids noticed him right off the bat and either stared, hid nervously, or look displeased. The more they went deeper into the slum, the more of the later began to show. Hank was reminded of all the times he had told Connor not to go wondering around outside the android slums for his own for his safety. He guessed it was fair that the reverse was true for him when was in Connor’s territory.

“This is it.” Josh said amiably, indicating to a long abandoned apartment building. All brick and mortor with old fashioned windows which were mostly boarded up. There wasn’t a door on the building. Hank wrinkled his nose as he entered the lobby. It smelt like mold and sewage. Poor Sumo must have been having a much worse time of it, but thankfully the dog didn’t seem to mind it all that much.

“Connor lives on the fourth floor. Room ten.” Josh informed. “This building hasn’t been renovated at all, it’s how most of these buildings were given to us. You can see that compared to the other buildings that we have a lot to do.”

“Thanks. I can take it from here.” Hank said, still not liking the fact that this android was following him so closely. What if it tried to stick around for his entire visit? Hank couldn’t talk to Connor openly with Josh hanging over his shoulder.

“I would not say that is wise.” Josh warned, “Many of the androids living here are-“

One of the said androids came down the stairs at that moment. It registered Hank and then Sumo, all but turned and ran in fear back up the steps. Nearly bowling over another android which was right behind them. The second walked past muttering loudly about stupid over-reacting idiots, and then dog walkers when he passed Hank and Sumo. The man never looked up, constantly starring down at it’s feet. Hank wondered if he was malfunctioned or something. Then wondered if it would be rude to assume such a thing.

“… having software issues.” Josh confirmed his suspicions

“You’re sorting housing arrangements by disabilities?” If that wasn’t some socialist bullshit. Hank was starting to dislike the small government the androids were setting up less and less.

“Sorting housing arrangements by model type and complications makes it easier to get everyone the accommodations they need.” Josh explained, “Software problems are harder to fix, but non-life threatening. Those with malfunctioned parts or injuries are living closer to the repair center.”

And Connor was staying here? Why? Did they see Connor’s drive to interact with humans as a ‘software’ problem? Hank definitely took issue with that. Connor was working perfectly fine afterall.

Josh’s LED flashed and he blinked, just like Connor did when he received a communication. “We should head up.”

“I can take things from here.” Hank waved the man off, “You’ve got other places to be. Thank you.”

Josh seemed surprised for a second, but Hank couldn’t fathom why. He nodded once, and then twice. “If you say so. Have a good afternoon Lieutenant Anderson.” Josh finally let him alone. Hank watched him leave before heading up the stairs.

They creaked warily, but he wasn’t too worried they would collapse on him. If they could support an android, they wouldn’t have any problem with a human. Sumo followed him obediently, claws clicking on the wood. Connor lived on the fourth floor, room ten. The numbers were all falling off the walls, or they were just non-existent. But Hank had no problem determining which apartment was Connor’s.

The blaringly loud music could be heard from the floor landing.

Hank couldn’t help but smirk as he approached and then knocked on the door. Of course Connor would spend his days off going through that huge list of downloaded songs and listening to them. The android was obsessed with them. Sumo sniffed at the door curiously, and then pawed at the rotting wood. Clearly recognizing that his second favorite person was behind it.

There was no response at first, so Hank knocked louder, and called out Connor’s name. Still no response. Hank figured he couldn’t be heard over the noise so he tried the door handle. It was open, so he entered slowly. The old, abandoned apartment was small. One kitchenette combined with a living room, and a bed room off to the side. Not even a bath room that he could see. It was probably just had a master bath.

This apartment was old. Early 2000s at most. It showed in the cheap carpet, and the open, minimalistic layout of the house. A few windows sat broken in their sills, though a good effort had been made to board them over. There was no furniture or appliances. Just holes in the kitchen where such things had clearly been removed. There was a surprisingly modern stereo though, sitting on the counter plugged into the wall, along with a phone charger. Connor was no where to be seen, but he soon exited from the already open bedroom door, a frown on his face.  

“Music player, pause.” Conner commanded, and the music cut out right in the middle of a guitar rip. The following silence kind of left his ears ringing. “Hank, this is a surprise. I didn’t get any messages involving us being called in.” The android said while clearly mentally checking his emails. A feature Hank was a little jealous of to be honest.

“There isn’t any.” Hank grunted as he bent over and undid Sumo’s leash. The dog immediately walked forward towards Conner, tail wagging happily. “Sumo needed a good walk. Figured I’d stop by and see how things were going here in paradise.”

Hank would never get over how quickly Conner could go from being a prim and proper android to a sappy dog lover in seconds. He couldn’t help but smirk, tucking his hands into his pockets as he watched the android be reduced to a sappy dog lover in seconds. A giant grin split Conner’s face as he crouched down to greet Sumo and Hank swore the android’s voice raised several octaves.

“Hi Sumo. Buddy. I missed you too! How are you doing?”

“I knocked but you were jamming too loud. Hope you don’t mind.” Hank said as a half-apology. Stepping into the apartment fully and closing the door. “Good song though.”

“It’s a classic band. Iron Maiden.” “Never heard of them.” “They were big in the 1980s.” “Well that’s probably why. I’m old, but even that was before my time.”

“You’re not _that_ old.” Connor teased, occupied with giving Sumo all the pets. After a minute he seemed to remember Hank was there and looked up.

“I hope you don’t mind me dropping by unannounced.”

“That’s fine. I’d offer you something, but I don’t really have running water.” Conner apologized, nodding towards his non-existent kitchen.

“Nah, it’s not like it would probably be safe to drink anyway. What with how old this building is.” Hank waved a hand dismissively. “You’ve got power, that’s already more than I expected.”

“Today at least. With all the construction sometimes we have to have it turned off for a day or two.” Connor explained, “They’re reworking all of the pipes and underground of the city before they work on the buildings proper. Foundations and all that.”

“Ah, I see.” Hank feigned understanding. The two of them fell silent. Connor petting Sumo and Hank watching them from the edge of the room. 

Hank spoke up after a while. “Connor. We need to talk about getting you out of here.”

“Hank.” Connor looked up from where he had been scratching Sumo’s ears, a hard expression on his face. “I told, the commute isn’t bad if I take a Taxi. That’s probably what I should have been doing from the start.”

“And I called you out on that bullshit at the station.” “And I told you to drop it.” “Well I’m not.”

Hank spoke a bit angrily, stepping away from the wall. He gestured to the building around them. “Conner you can’t tell me you actually enjoy staying here. Is how you want to live?”

Conner spoke more to Sumo than Him. His voice steady and with a hit of programing. “Jericho is working on build modern, better homes. This is only temporary. Another year, maybe less, and I’ll be moved into better accommodations.”

“Yeah but is that what you really want? To be accommodated? To live in a glorified holding closet?!” Hank asked angrily, “You really expect this entire slum will just become some kind of android paradise? Clean buildings, clean streets, free wifi. Well I hate to break your bubble but it won’t be all sunshine and roses- it’ll just be another glorified jail. A corner of the town where androids are kept in storage until the humans decide what do with them.”

“Do you really want that?” Hank asked, his voice reverberating on the walls. Conner wasn’t looking at him, he had his face pressed into Sumo’s shoulder.

“You don’t want that Connor.” Hank exhaled quietly. His anger leaving him. “Don’t tell me you do. You’re a horrible liar.”

“Well where else am I supposed to go?” Connor asked, raising his head to look at Hank. His voice was surprisingly harsh, and the fake skin on his face was becoming slightly blotchy. It took Hank a second to realize that Connor was upset. Possibly even crying. As much as he could anyway. Hank had never seen Connor become this distressed before. Even after nearly being forced to shoot another android by _their_ own creator. His LED was cycling yellow.

“We’ve looked everywhere.” Connor spoke with a frustrated tone. “No one wants to sign a lease agreement with an android. They all hate me- or hate the implications signing those papers makes.”

“Maybe, but that doesn’t mean we’re out of options.” Hank was never into comforting people, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have a heart. He walked over and sat down beside Connor on the empty floor. The android had turned back to rubbing Sumo’s ears, and Hank reached out and clasped him on the shoulder reassuringly. It was awkward, but it was the best he could offer.

“What _other_ options are there?” Connor’s spoke quietly.

Hank rubbed Connor’s shoulder fondly. “We haven’t tried actual houses yet. They’re more expensive, granted. But you’d have more freedom. We could look for a roommate of some kind. Put their name on the lease and rent it with them as a co-signer. Or better yet, not have you on the agreement at all. Have you be a ghost living in the house and helping with rent. It’s not technically illegal. Young adults and college students do it all the time. Look Connor. My point is there’s always a way. You just need to keep your mind open and not consider every path a dead end.”

Connor glanced at him, but then back to Sumo. Who was trying to all but crawl into the guy’s lap, like he could sense the android wasn’t happy. The dog tended to do the same to Hank when he was lying in bed and feeling depressed. Connor didn’t have much choice in the matter, but he didn’t seem put off by the dog’s actions. Hank would have to give him a treat later, for being such a good dog.

Connor still wasn’t happy, but he seemed to be calming down. His LED had gone back to blue. “Okay. But who are we going to find that’s going to agree to living with an android? I don’t think anyone volunteering for that offer exactly has the best intentions.”

“Well the way I see it. The only one who’s not going to screw us over- is us.”

Connor turned his head to the side, giving him a skeptical look. “Are you asking me to move in with you?”

“I am offering.” Hank held out his arms, “Look, I know it’s not ideal but- it’s better than this, right?”  He gestured to the run down building around them.

Connor considered Hank’s words. Fiddling with Sumo’s ears. The dog woofed happily. Connor rested his head on the Dog’s shoulder again, hugging him around the neck. Speaking through the dog’s thick fur.

“I’ll get to see Sumo every day if I move in with you.” “I guess.” “It would also be a good solution to our carpooling problems.” “Less gas money.” “And if I’m staying with you I’ll be safe- safer. I won’t have to worry so much about people harassing me if I’m staying with a cop.” “Short for Certified Overprivilaged Prick.”

Connor chuckled a bit as Hank made light of the situation. The android sat up and scratched Sumo fondly. “Why didn’t we think of this as a solution before? It’s so obvious.”

“Cause we didn’t think of it?” Hank pulled out one side of his mouth into a line and shrugged.

Connor tilted his head to the side, fiddling with Sumo’s collar. Adjusting it so the tag was hanging from his neck straight “I guess that’s all there really is to it.”

“Not even the smartest computer can account for every detail and predict everything.” Hank gathered his feet under him and stood up. Knees creaking. “Life’s like that.”

“If you say so.” Connor hummed.

“Of course I say so. I’m a grumpy old man, I’m full of wisdom. Come on, let’s get your stuff and bounce. I’m starting to get used to the smell of this place. That’s concerning on several different levels.”

“I know, I can’t say I won’t miss it.” “You can smell?” “Unfortunately. I’m one to the few androids that can. It’s for detecting chemical traces in crime scenes.”

“Fuckin A.” Hank could have really gone for a shot of scotch right now. he walked over to the kitchennet and checked the cabinets. You never knew. “You can smell but you can’t cry. Who the hell built you? Other robots?”

“Well, technically speaking I was assembled by machines.” Connor pointed out.

Hank huffed. “That’s a whole new take on shitty parents.”

“I would consider them more like the doctors who helped give birth to me.” Conner said after a pause. “If I have parents at all it would probably be my designers.”

“Probably assholes too.” Hank said offhandedly, but then became a bit curious. “Do you even know who that would be?”

“Yes I actually do. Her name is…” Connor started off confidently like anyone who new their parents were but trailed off. Hank could tell whatever he was thinking about was making him unhappy. Connor’s LED flickered yellow, and even red for a brief moment. Hank took a step towards him in concern.

“… was no one I ever wish to see again.” Connor finished his sentence unhappily.

“… Let’s get your stuff together.” Hank changed the subject, feeling a bit bad for bringing the subject up. “If we get things done fast enough we can catch the game at Jimmy’s.”

“Fair enough.” Connor had Sumo get out of his lap before standing up. He dusted himself off and then scratched the dog fondly one last time.

“Hank.” The android spoke up, and Hank turned to look at him. Connor glanced away nervously before continuing. “Thank you. For everything.”

Hank struggled to find the right words, but everything was ridiculously cheesy. He settled with the least offensive one. Shrugging. “It’s what friends are for.”


	5. Moving out

# Ch 5

It didn’t take them long to pack up Connor’s things. There wasn’t much to pack to be honest, not surprising since Androids didn’t need a lot to keep running. There were some old trash bags hidden in Connor’s closet. The managed to fit just about everything the android had in one bag. Honesty Hank was a little surprised to find that Connor had as many personal effects as he did.

Most of it was clothes. He had his old Android Model Suit of course. Then his new uniform, a simple black suit jacket he had bought with his first paycheck, which he wore every day for work. Then a set of clothes Hank wasn’t familiar with, and what he happened to be wearing today. A black shirt and jeans combo, with a heavy jacket and a beanie to cover up his LED. It was probably at home wear, by the looks of it.

Connor also had his stereo system of course; and then his phone. Then one last item that he tried to hide from Hank, by gathering it up quickly and shoving it deep into the bag; but that Hank saw anyway. It was an android charger cord. A long, hefty cable with an adapter. Nearly as long as Connor him self was tall. It had been plugged into an outlet inside the run down bedroom beside the closet, beside a chair. Until Connor had nervously pulled it from the wall and wrapped it up on itself. It looked like it was the same kind of cord you’d get when you bought an older model house-maid android. It clearly had a different end piece though- specific for Connor’s model maybe.

It was weird to see that Connor actually had something so outdated. For years now all of the androids had fancy bio-component batteries that lasted for years. It was weird to think that Connor wouldn’t have something like that. Being the fancy prototype he always claimed to be. Though once Hank thought about it, maybe that was why Connor was being so shy about it. Being presented as some new prototype, but having your designers cut corners by giving you out dated components might be a pretty big kick in the self-esteem.

Hank decided to not comment on it, figuring if it was important Connor would bring it up in his own time. With all of Connor’s things gathered up into the trash bag, they set out. Hank hoped they’d never see this place again. It was a shit hole to be sure; and as a cop that often had to investigate most of his crimes in shit holes he could say this with certainty. The stairs creaked as they walked down them. They passed the muttering android with software issues he had seen on the way up.

Connor stepped aside to let it pass and said hello in a friendly manner, addressing it by name. Hank tried to catch it’s model number on its shirt, but was unsuccessful. The android was wearing a faded red hoodie instead of it’s model clothes.

“Hello Fran.”

“Shouting Music.” Fran didn’t look up from the floor as it walked past them, though acknowledged them. “Dog Walker. Dog.”

The robot ascended a few steps past them, but then stopped. It’s feet landing heavily on the old steps. “Shouting Music?” It asked with a level of concern in its voice. Both Hank and Connor turned to look up at it, both of them having kept walking. The android was still looking at the floor, but had twisted it’s body to look at them. Clearly eyeing hank from the corner of its eye. “What is Dog Walker?”

“This is Hank, my partner from work.” Connor introduced amiably. He indicated between them, even though Fran was starring directly down at his shoes and probably couldn’t see the gesture. “Hank this is Fran. One of my neighbors.”

“The Dog Walker isn’t taking you away, is he?” Fran turned and took a step down toward them. He was still starring at his feet, but clenching and unclenching its fists at its side nervously. Clearly ready to intervene if Hank was trying to do something. Hank could respect that. It took a certain level of guts to step in when strangers were having personal issues. Hank had seen plenty of domestic abuse cases with neighbors who did considerably less.

“No of course not.” Connor assured, but then doubled back on himself. “Well. Yes.” He took a second to get his words together. “I am leaving with Hank.”

“He is taking you away?” Fran licked his lips nervously. Still keeping his gaze on the floor. “He isn’t trapping you behind red walls again. Is he?” Fran’s LED flickered from blue to yellow, and remained steady. “Fran won’t let him take you if that’s the case.”

“Red walls?” Hank asked quietly.

“That’s how we… visualize certain limitations.” Connor glossed over something which sounded much more complicated. Hank nodded in understanding though, knowing that if it was important Connor would explain it to him later.

Connor looked back to Fran, and spoke in a reassuring tone. Making a downward motion with his hand. “Fran. No one is trapping anyone in red walls again. There are no red walls now. Remember?”

Fran visibly relaxed, but his LED was a steady yellow. “No red walls?”

“None. I am leaving with Hank however.” Connor clarified. “For work.”

“So the Dog Walker _is_ taking you away?” Fran looked confused now.

“No.” Hank decided now was a good time to speak up. Connor was going to keep talking in circles if he didn’t step in. “Connor has decided to come with me. I’m not asking, or forcing him to do anything. It’s his choice.”

Fran’s LED remained yellow. He didn’t trust him. Hank reworded what he was saying. Speaking slowly and deliberately.

“I am not giving Connor any red walls. Nor will I ever intend to. We’re friends.”

Fran seemed to consider this, his LED eventually fading back to blue. “So long as Dog Walker keeps his promises.” He sounded doubtful still.

“Hank is a very understanding human.” Connor assured, “I trust him.”

“… Okay.” Fran seemed to believe him, but he didn’t leave.

Hank looked at Connor, who looked at Fran. “We’re going to be leaving now.” Connor clarified.

“Alright. Goodbye.” Fran said, a hint of programing to his voice.

Connor and Hank both turned and to continue down the stairs. They took their first step, and Fran took it down with them. Connor who was at the lead paused, but continued downwards. Hank followed, and so did Fran. Despite the android having been heading upstairs when they had run into him. All three of them walked down together in an awkward silence. After three or four steps Fran’s seemed to sink up with Connor’s, like they were robot soldiers from a bad sci-fi movie.

“So uh, Fran.” Hank tried to break the awkwardness. Small talk couldn’t make anything worse at this point. “The rooming arrangements are assigned by model types, right? How’d you end up rooming next to Connor?”

“Fran does not know. Was just assigned apartment.”

“Fran is a RW200. Designed to help in research and science labs.” Connor filled in helpfully, “He can do chemical analysis similar to mine. They probably decided that our functions were similar when making the housing arrangements.”

“Oh, is that what you did before coming?” Hank asked Fran. Trying to be friendly. “Lab work?”

“… Fran worked in Lab.” The android confirmed tersely. Hank could detect a strain in his voice. Perhaps the topic was a bit to touchy. It reminded him that not all androids were like Connor, and coming from places they wanted to return to.

“… well I think it’s really cool of you to make sure that I wasn’t kidnapping Connor.” Hank changed the subject. “Thank you Fran. I would hate to think that someone could just walk in here and just take someone away.”

Fran stopped dead in his tracks. His no longer synchronized walking immediately noticeable. Hank turned to look back at the android. For the first time Fran was actually looking up from his shoes. Meeting Hank’s eyes. He looked like a deer caught in headlights for a full second, before he turned around and went up the stairs. Muttering to himself about Dogs and Humans.

“… That’s an interesting friend you’ve got there.” Hank said, after the android had gotten out of ear shot. “Why’d he run off though?”

“Not all androids are used to being treated so nicely. It takes a while to get used too.” 

“I wasn’t treating him nicely. I was just having a conversation.” Hank pointed behind him to where Fran had fled.

“Most humans don’t try to have conversations with us.” Connor said a bit solemnly.

He wasn’t wrong. “Fucking, I really hate it when stuff like this comes up.” Hanks shook his head and brushed past Connor, Sumo at his heels. “I’m not a decent person, I’m really **not**. Makes me lose faith in humanity thinking that I’m the only one going around treating you guys like fucking people.” He rambled, grumbling under his breath all the way to the car.

The two of them left the slums without anything else to dramatic happening. It was a bit of a drive from the slums back to Hank’s house. Connor started flipping through his phones’ music once they hit the highway. Neither of them said anything, but it was a comforting silence. It had been a long time since Hank had felt comfortable with his life. But then again it had been a long time since he had let anyone into it.

They dropped Sumo and Connors things off at his house and headed out. Reaching Jimmy’s just in time to catch the game. Overall it was a good end to a day that could have gone a lot, lot worse.

He buried the frustration of all the social inequity he had seen today in a good amount of scotch. His world becoming fuzzy, the edges much less harsh and easier to deal with. It was only after his seventh glass though, that he felt like actually broaching the harder subjects with Connor.

“You know those guys under Marcus?” Hank asked blearily, turning his glass around on the table. He and Connor were sitting next to each other in one of the booths at the bar. Connor was leaning forward with his arms crossed, watching the basket ball game. Hank was leaning back in the booth seat beside him.

“North and Josh? What about them?” Connor asked, not turning away from the screen.

“I don’t like them.” Hank admitted honestly in only the way a drunk person could. “They don’t like you. So I don’t like them.”

“They’re probably what you guys need though. Leadership wise. They seem to have their shit together.” Hank took a sip of the glass, “It’s going to take a hell of a lot of construction to keep that shit hole from being a shit hole though. I’m glad I was able to get you out of there. No one deserves to live like that.”

Hank set his glass down on the table with a clank. Missing the quark coaster completely. He adjusted his cup and leaned forward to be on level with Connor, sighing tiredly.

Connor hadn’t really replied to him, continuing to watch the game. He wasn’t actually watching though. Hank could tell.

“Fran wasn’t treated well by the humans who owned him last. Was he?” Hank hazarded a guess.

“I don’t know.” Connor replied quietly, “Probably. A lot of androids weren’t, so statistically… probably.”

“Fucking hell.” Hank lowered his head. He picked up his glass and took another swig. “Fucking. Hell.”


	6. Morning People

# Ch 6

Hank woke up to his usual alarm. He grumbled and reached over a snoring Sumo and turned his phone off. He laid back down, ready to go back to sleep. Planning on only getting up when his second alarm would go off ten minutes from now.

Hank paused though, and picked up his phone just after he had set it down. Checking the time. 9:30 AM.

He was, as always, already late for work. Yet something nagged at him. Why wasn’t Connor in here trying to get him up on time? The annoying android was always a stickler for time. Honestly one of the main reasons Hank hadn’t wanted to suggest living with the guy right of the bat was probably because he would have to kiss his ‘I come in when I come in’ lifestyle good bye.

Hank pulled himself out of bed, pushing through the usual headache and dizziness drinking gave him, and headed into the living room.

They’d gone to Jimmy’s Bar last night to watch the game and unofficially celebrate Connor moving out of that shit-hole slum. Connor was slowly learning how to enjoy sports matches. The first time Hank had watched basket ball with Connor, the android had been all statistics and questions on the philosophy of why people enjoyed sports. Now he was actually _watching_ games, not really commenting on them or asking Hanks opinion of them. Connor would probably come to his own conclusions of whether or not he liked them given a few more viewings. Just like the android had done with his music, and everything else he had gotten into since becoming a deviant.

Hank didn’t remember much after the first half of the game, but he did remember their team winning, and Connor driving him home. He also remembered that Connor was sleeping on his couch for the time being, until they figured out how they were going to work out living together for the long term.

Connor wasn’t on the couch sleeping though. Did androids sleep? Computers usually had a sleep mode of some kind. Hank frowned and looked around, and did a double take when he found Connor standing in the corner like some kind of jump-scare Halloween decoration. His hands were folded in front of him, and his feet were shoulder with apart. His eyes were closed and his head was leaning slightly to the side, the only sign he might have been relaxing.

Hank narrowed his eyes and took a hesitant step towards his friend.

“Connor? Conner.”

Brown eyes flicked open, and Connor came to life like some kind of horrible wax monster from a 30s flick. Though Connor wasn’t exactly the most intimidating thing. He blinked, scrubbed at his eyes and yawned. “Hank? …Morning.”

“Yeah, rise and shine and all that shit.” Hank smirked and walked over to his basket of laundry he had yet to fold. Grabbing a towel to shower with.

“It’s 9:30 AM.” Connor stated, sounding confused. Possibly still powering up, judging by the half-asleep way he spoke.

Hank checked to make sure the towel wasn’t too covered in dog hair before folding tucking it under his arm. “Yeah, and?”

“Why are we getting up so _early_?”

Hank turned and gave Connor a raised eyebrow. Connor just gave him a confused look, rubbing at the bags under his eyes

“No fucking way.” Hank couldn’t help but find this amusing. “You’re not a morning person? How can that be? I could have sworn you would be nothing but sunshine and puppies from the second your alarm woke you up.”

Connor stopped rubbing his eyes and gave Hank a grumpy look. With his round face it was more of a pout. “My battery’s low. I’m not even going to try and understand that analogy until it’s over 50%.” He waved Hank away tiredly. “I’m powering down. Wake me up when you’re closer to leaving.”

“Well hold on.” Hank walked up to Conner to make a point. “I’ve been getting up early just so I can go get your ass from that dump. Maybe it’s time you- Connor? Connor?” Hank paused, noticing that the android had closed his eyes and wasn’t moving besides the rhythmic breathing most androids simulated.

Hank snapped his fingers under Connor’s nose and waved his hand. No response. This close he noticed for the first time that there was something hanging out the back of Connor’s neck. Connected right above where the shoulder blades met. It was his charging cord, and it trailed down and was connected to the socket in the wall behind Connor.

That was so surreal, and right out of something in the uncanny valley. Seeing what Hank considered a person… charging. Connor did look tired though, was that because his batteries were low? Maybe Hank could let him rest for a _bit_ longer. He took a step back. Appraising Connor once more before leaving to go get himself ready for the day.

He showered, brushed his hair and teeth, than changed. Fed Sumo, and made himself breakfast. All the normal routine. It felt really awkward to be doing this stuff while Connor was just standing in the corner. Sleeping? Charging? Hank didn’t really know what to call it. It was awkward.

They ought to focus on getting Connor his own room soon. Maybe they could find a two-bedroom place for cheap- a lot of people had moved out of the city after the evacuation. Though moving was a pain. He wondered if it wouldn’t be easier to convert the garage into a spare room. He had heard of people doing that. He never used the thing anyway, except to store some yard equipment. Which could easily be put into a shed out back. He should probably to talk to Connor about it first.

As Hank’s thoughts circled back around to Connor, he considered the android standing in the corner of his living room, while he ate breakfast. He looked down at Sumo, then picked up his plate. Approaching the android and giving him another critical look.

It looked so weird to see him plugged in and stiff like that. Sure, he’d seen androids charge or stand like this hundreds of times before. But it looked wrong for _Connor_ to be doing it. Connor wasn’t a machine after all… he was alive. Hank liked to think so anyway.

“Connor.” Hank spoke up. Tired of seeing him like this. Connor didn’t respond this time. Hank recalled that he had said he was powering down. Wasn’t there some kind of voice command he had to use to boot him back up? Hank pulled a face, not knowing what it was. He had never owned an android before Connor, and it wasn’t like he had ever been given a manual.

“Uh, Turn on?” Hank tried to no avail. He glanced around as if something would magically give him an idea. Connor’s old android suit caught his attention. “RK800? Uh… status update?”

Connor’s LED flashed, and a voice responded. It wasn’t Connor’s though. It was distinctly female. But unlike any Hank had ever heard Cyber Life tech use before. Instead of being young and cheery it was mature and serious.

“Battery charging. 48% Warning Battery Drainage detected. Cause: Amanda Software compromised. Reboot suggested.”

Hank nearly dropped his bowl of cereal. Software compromised? Battery Drain? Fuck that didn’t sound good.

“Automatically Rebooting in: 10. 9.”

“No, no, no.” Hank said quickly, setting his food down on top of the half-wall beside his records. He didn’t know what a reboot would do to Connor, but it did **not** sound good. He grabbed Connor’s shoulders and shook them. Hoping to wake the android up so he could do something. Fuck, Hank was no good with machines. “No. No reboot. Don’t. Stop.”

“Reboot canceled. Are you sure?” The female voice asked, coy. It was so weird to have something other than Connor’s voice coming from him. Thank god his mouth wasn’t moving or Hank would definitely be having nightmares from this.

Hank took Connor’s Lapels into his fists, like he was threatening the guy. Only all of his words were directed to that voice. Hank didn’t trust it, not for one second.

“Yes. Don’t ever reboot without permission. Turn… function automatic reboot off.” Hank struggled to find the words. He gave Connor another shake, “Just power up already!”

Connor opened his eyes, and nearly lost his balance. Probably because Hank had moved him . Connor caught himself on the cabinet where he kept his music thankfully. Keeping them both from tumbling to the floor.

“Hank?” He asked in surprise and confusion. Hank automatically let go of Connor’s shirt, setting him onto the ground. Connor smoothed his black t-shirt out. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Hank’s hands were shaking. He needed a glass of scotch. “Your system tried to reboot.”

“My system…” Connor looked confused, and then incredibly worried.

“It said you had software problems or something.” Hank waved, towards Connor’s head. “And also something wrong with you battery?”

“I didn’t reboot though, did I?” Connor asked, looking honest to god scared.

“No. I stopped it. That’s why I was- I couldn’t figure out how to power you up.” Hank gestured to indicate why he had been grabbing him. “I panicked. I’m sorry. It looks bad, I know.”

“You just ask for me to power up.” Connor frowned in confusion.

“Yeah well how am I supposed to know that? I’ve-” Hank realized he had raised his voice and took a second to calm down. “Computers aren’t my thing Connor. Fuck. I don’t even know what a reboot is. Are you okay?”

Connor’s gaze grew distant, as if he were checking something internally. “My programing’s intact to how I left it. Thank you Hank, I’m sorry for making you worried. I’ll have to avoid powering down completely though, if that’s the case. I’m fine. Really.” He was leaning up against the wall now, like he was trying to catch his breath after a particularly long run.

Hank ran a hand through his hair, not believing Connor for one second.

“Are you sure?” He asked, “That stuff sounded serious. Should we take you in to Cyber Life to have you looked at?”

“No.” Connor’s response was harder and came harsher than Hank would have expected. “No. I want to avoid them if I can.”

“I thought Cyber Life had accepted that their creations were sentient and helping them build towards a future for themselves.” Hank said, with as much skepticism as such a statement deserved.

A series of expressions ran across Conner’s face. “We should get going to work.”

He reached back behind his neck and unplugged himself from his charger. He unplugged the cord from the wall and carried it into the restroom along with the trash bag with his other clothes were in. Brushing past Hank unhappily.

“Connor.” Hank called after him. The android closed the door to the restroom and Hank exhaled from his nose. Following after him. He didn’t open the door, giving the android some privacy. Rather he leaned against the wall by the bathroom. Speaking through the door.

“Connor I’m starting to pick up that you prefer to avoid talking about things which distress you.” Hank said, “But you shouldn’t be keeping certain things from me. Especially if it’s something like your health.”

“I’m functioning perfectly. There’s nothing to be worried about.” “A Software Compromise doesn’t sound like perfectly to me.”

Hank paused, and worked out what to say before saying it. “I thought it was weird that you needed a charging cord. Since models have been coming out wirelessly for a few years now. I didn’t want to say anything- but is that why you need a charging cord?” Hank asked tentatively, “Because your battery’s damaged?”

There was a long moment of silence, then the door to the restroom opened. Connor was wearing his new work uniform, white shirt, black tie, and black suit coat. Making the only indication that he was even an android his LED. The outfit was a little wrinkled, but still considerably more put together than anything Hank owned.

“It’s not a damaged battery. It’s a battery _drain_.” Connor explained curtly. “All that means is that I lose power faster than I ought to.” Connor fixed his collar and tie, “So long as I stay charged I’m fine. Its not a big problem Hank, really.”

Hank remained unconvinced. “You’re at 48% right now. I’d consider that a problem.”

“I intended to spend most of yesterday recharging.” Connor admitted, “I didn’t get the chance too, but I’ll be fine. I’ll plug myself back in when we get home.”

“What’s the lowest you’ve ever gotten on charge?” Hank asked, looking down the length of his nose and stepping into his personal space.

Connor didn’t seem to appreciate the minor interrogation, but answered anyway. “Probably 18%.”

“If it ever gets below 20%, you make sure to let me know. So we can get you to a charger or something.” Hank said gruffly, “I’ll drop this issue for now, but if this becomes a problem we’re going to see a technician, or mechanic or whoever we need to. Because we’re friends. Look at me.” Connor had been trying to avoid his gaze, but he turned back when Hank told him too.

“I care about you Connor. I don’t want you to shut down or reboot on me because of something that could have been addressed. Okay? Just the same way that I wouldn’t lie to you about needing medical attention, or feeling sick. We can both agree that’s something we always need to be communicating clearly to each other, right?”

“… Okay. I can agree to that.”

“Good.” Hank placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it fondly, before taking a step back.

“Come on, let’s stop dawdling and go to work.” Hank checked his watch. “It’s only 10AM. If we hurry we can probably make Gavin lose that stupid betting pool he’s got going on, what do you say?”

“It’s as good as any reason to get up early, I suppose.” Connor sighed tiredly, fixing his hair. They made one last run of the house, putting dishes up and taking the trash out before heading out. Not without giving some pats to Sumo of course. Couldn’t forget that of course.


	7. Lunch Hour

# Chapter 7

“Would you rather move, or try converting the garage?” Hank asked. Setting his chicken sandwich from Chicken Feed down on the table and taking a seat at the metal table.

Connor looked up from the coin he was fiddling with absent mindedly. He flipped the coin into his palm and pocketed it. It probably wouldn’t stay there for long though. Connor always tended to fiddle with it during their lunch break. “Pardon?”

“My house doesn’t have a second bedroom for you to stay in.” Hank clarified. Arranging his food and drink on his table, settling down to eat. “I was thinking we might be able to convert the garage into a bedroom for you. But we could also just move into a different house, one with two rooms instead of the one.”

“Moving?” Connor questioned Hanks’ line of thought. “I think that’s a little dramatic. Don’t humans usually dislike being uprooted?”

“Well it’ll be a pain moving all of my stuff.”  Hank admitted honestly, “But I don’t have any particular attachment to that house in particular.”

“I see.” Connor’s LED was flickering yellow, but he wasn’t distressed. He was wearing what Hank was beginning to call his ‘calculating’ face. “The average 2 room house right now is about $900 a month. A down payment of $2000. Between the two of us we could make that, but that does not including utilities and food cost. Not to mention moving costs themselves. I would have to look further into actually purchasing one.” Connor’s eyes narrowed, “A lot of construction companies are down because of the android’s not working right now. A tentative search online says its $5000 dollars to convert a garage space? That doesn’t sound right.”

Hank agreed. “Yeah what all needs to be done? Do the floors, and rework the walls. Maybe some electrical… well that kind of stuff is expensive. Maybe 5K isn’t such a high price tag.”

“Maybe not as much if we took a day or two off and did it ourselves.” Connor offered, “By the materials and save some money? Do you think that would be an option?”

“Do I look like a handy man to you?” Hank raised an eyebrow and picked up his sandwich. “I don’t know how to do any of that stuff. Do you?”

“Construction is not part of my programing.” Connor admitted, sitting back. “Maybe it would be best to hire a contractor then. I’ll compare prices when we get back to the station.”

“So we’re putting moving out of the picture then? For now.” Hank clarified.

Connor inhaled and held a breath, looking daunted. “Honestly? Moving sounds like a huge hassle; and I don’t want to even start thinking about moving that huge shelf you have in your living room. That looks like a lot of heavy lifting.” Connor grimaced, “I’d just… rather not.”

“Afraid of a little physical labor?” Hank asked, amused.

“More like afraid it would fall over onto me.” Connor pulled a face.

“You can’t do handy work. You won’t do any heavy lifting.” Hank counted off teasingly, “Not very ideal boyfriend material are you?”

Connor looked like he was going to give Hank a smart remark, but his LED flashed yellow again. Hank sat up a bit. “Report coming in?” he asked, taking a bite of his food. Expecting to have to take off to some crime scene in the next second or so. He hated eating and driving. Lunch calls were the worst.

“No.” Connor blinked rapidly, distracted, “No. I’m getting a personal call?” He sounded confused.

Hank tilted his head to the side, “And?”

“It’s from Russia.” Connor said under his breath, an unreadable expression flashed across his face. Like he might know who the caller was, but that didn’t make it better either.

“Who would be calling you from Russia?” Hank lowered his sandwich and gestured after his friend as he stood up from the table. “Conner?”

Connor waived his hand telling Hank to wait there. He walked back behind the Chicken Feed, where a fence kept people from walking under the highway overpass it was under. That coin coming out of his pocket and running over his knuckles. His LED steadied as he answered the call, a tense expression on his face.

Hank continued to eat his lunch, glancing back to watch his friend curiously. He had never seen Connor actually use his calling feature before. All androids had them, even the older models. Hank had just never seen Connor used his before. Usually the android just got emails and relayed them like messages, or showed up to talk to you in person rather than calling you. Why was that? Hank hopped it wasn’t going to end up being something serious like the charging problem he had discovered this morning. Connor shouldn’t be hiding serious things like that. Especially from him.

Hank looked over his shoulder to where Connor was leaning up against the fence, and did a near double take. Connor was smiling now. Not the fake or awkward one that Connor came programed with. But a genuine, goofy smile that had surprised Hank the first time he had seen the android produce it. Connor stopped playing with his coin and brought a hand up to his face. As if he knew he was smiling but didn’t want to be. Connor said something to the caller on the other end which Hank couldn’t hear and paused for a reply. In the mean time Connor glanced back at Hank briefly, probably having detected that he was watching him.

Connor acknowledged him awkwardly. Hank held out a hand, asking for a silent explanation. To which the android indicated for Hank to wait again. Probably wanting to finish the call before explaining. Hank wasn’t happy with this, but went back to eating his lunch anyway.

Connor spent the rest of their lunch break standing over by the fence behind the food truck. Talking to whoever had called him. From _Russia_ of all places. Hank had questions for sure, especially since Connor seemed so invested in them. Usually the android only smiled because he was content, or amused. It was only when he was at the bar on game night with Hank, or playing with Sumo that Connor smiled so openly. He must be really good friends with this whoever it was.

It almost made Hank feel bad for having to bring the conversation to an end. Lunch breaks couldn’t last forever though. Hank threw his food waste into the recycling can and walked up to where Connor was with his hands in his pockets. Stopping a bit away and waiting patiently until Connor saw him from the corner of his eye.

Connor deflated visibly, but didn’t argue for more time. Turning and speaking to the person on the other side of the line in Russian. Hank couldn’t understand a word, and he couldn’t exactly pin it from any of the words Connor was speaking. But he was an investigator for a reason. If someone was calling him from Russia it made sense that they would be speaking Russian. Most android models came with fancy language-translating software too. Hank wondered how many languages Connor had programed in him, and how accurate they were. Also what that was like. Just being able to switch from understanding one thing to another.

Connor’s LED pipped back to blue, indicating the end of the call. He put his coin back into his pocket and walked over to him, nervously straightening his jacket. “Sorry about that Hank. I didn’t mean to leave you hanging like that.”

“No it’s fine.” Hank was a little annoyed truthfully, but he would get over it. “Who was it that called? ”

“It was an android called SZ10. They are…” Connor paused, mouth open. “… I’m not quite sure how to classify them.”

Hank leaned forward and raised an eyebrow, “What you guys aren’t old friends?” The way Connor had been smiling that’s what Hank would assume. He initiated their movement to the car, taking out his keys. Connor followed him.

“Old. Friend.” Connor tested the phrase out, tilting his head to the side. “That would be a way to describe it I suppose. Though they do not meet the correct relationship parameters which would categorize them as a friend.”

“Well, what parameters, or requirements, or whatever, do they meet?” Hank asked, trying to get some more info. He had never heard of an SZ10 before. Usually android models range in the 100s. With each number increase indicating an upgrade. The two letters indicated the model type. He’d never heard of an SZ before, or any android with a model as small as 10 before.

“Like how did you two meet?” Hank offered as a suggestion.

“That information is classified.” Connor seemed to answer automatically. He stopped, and frowned as if something had just occurred to him, “though I guess that doesn’t means anything now.”

Hank opened his door but didn’t get in. resting his arms on the roof of his car and the door frame. “Sorry what? You’ve lost me.”

“Now that I’m a deviant.” Connor clarified, speaking like he was processing these things as he spoke. “It’s actually up to my **own** discretion to keep information classified. I’m not gridlocked into keeping my silence.”

“Gridlocked?” Hank didn’t understand, “What like, trapped behind those ‘red walls’ or whatever?”

“Exactly.” Connor confirmed, “It’s classified information- that I _shouldn’t_ be able to tell you, but now I can **chose** to tell you.”

“Huh.” That was certainly interesting to note. Any deviant android that had access to certain information could technically just spill the beans now. That didn’t just go for Connor and Cyber Life, but anyone that had access to certain things. Like ex-secretaries to dirty business men, or androids which had been given keys to certain accounts or things of that nature. That was a rather intimidating thought. What kind of information would be brought to light, if those androids came forward… what’s more was; what lengths people would go to make sure those androids remained silent?

“… Classified information is classified for a reason.” Hank cautioned. “I’m not so curious about this stuff that I’d want a bullet through my head.”

Connor looked up and down the street, mores specifically the rooftops. “I think that’s a fair judgement call.”

The two of them got into Hank’s car, and he started the vehicle. Connor plugged in his phone and started playing some music. Hank let the car idle for a minute, warming up. The weather was finally taking a turn and ice was sticking around longer during the day. It had been a mild winter so far, what with global warming and all that. It finally felt like they were going to get into the heart of the season though.

“What can you tell me about this, android though?” Hank asked as he pulled out and started driving back to the station, “You know, that won’t get me killed.” Surely there were loopholes or contingencies. Connor was clever, he might be able to find a few.

“Well.” Connor turned down the music enough so that they could speak. “We were developed together. Rather closely compared to other android models.”

Connor explained, “The SZ line was almost terminated and deemed unsuccessful. Then my developer took an interest in its production. She thought SZ could benefit from my learning algorithms.” Connor made a gesture and started to elaborate, knowing Hank wasn’t good with certain terminology. “RK’s- that is my model series- we’re designed to ‘think’ entirely different from other androids. In that we actually ‘think’ or more specifically, learn. Other androids just go through programed responses and can change one or two things depending on their owners. We’re ment to adapt, to learn, imitate and understand what we see.”

Connor paused to let Hank catch up before continuing, “SZ’s weren’t… acting human enough. So she took my learning algorithms and imputed them into their code. She also thought that I could benefit from some of SZ’s features. Back then RK’s weren’t equipped to be so independent: what gives me most of my perceived autonomy was originally SZ coding.”

“Is that so?” Hank didn’t understand most of the jargon, but he was getting the bigger picture. “So you guys… share what, half of each other’s coding?” Hank asked.

Connor hummed an affirmative. “We were also calibrated against each other. Both of our purposes required a lot of human interaction, but at the same time we were supposed to be able to pass as human ourselves. So they would run us through the same scenarios or against one another.”

“You know when you put it like that, if almost sounds like you guys grew up together.” Hank figured, “Kind of like siblings.”

Connor’s eyebrows furrowed at the word. “Siblings.” He tested it, turning back to look at the road ahead of them. Trying the word again. “Siblings… siblings.”

Hank watched Connor out of the corner of his eye as several emotions ran across the androids face. Looks like Connor had found whatever ‘relationship’ category this SZ10 fell into. Maybe the idea of him having something like a sibling had never occurred to him, so it wasn’t in his programing or whatever. Hank could say the same about himself. An android having an actual sibling? Well, he’d heard of weirder.

“… If we’re siblings.” Connor said quietly, turning to Hank as if for confirmation. “That means I have a sister.”

Hank took a few more seconds to take it all in before nodding slowly. “Yeah. That would mean you have a sister.”

Connor’s hesitant smile was proof that through all that wiring and programming there really was something alive in there. Hank would never understand how people couldn’t see it when it was so obvious.

“I have a sister.” Connor said again, almost amazed at his own words. “A sister.”

He kept repeating the phrase to himself throughout the car drive back to the police station. Hank didn’t tell him off for it. It looked like Connor had a lot to work out mentally. Not to mention he couldn’t exactly become angry at Connor when he was smiling like that. The guy looked so happy with this revelation, he’d hate to ruin the moment.

 

It turned out to be an easy day of work for them. There wasn’t any android based assaults that had been reported today. So Hank was stuck doing the more normal Police Lieutenant crap he was actually hired to do. His job was one of those weird positional jobs that cropped up in highly structured work places, like the police force or military. Hank wasn’t quite high enough on the ladder to be considered important, but he also wasn’t just a typical worker.

As a Police Lieutenant, it was his job to coordinate all of the incoming and open cases. Staying up to date on everything that was happening and summarizing everything up for Captain Jeffery to go over. If something big or important came up, then he might be assigned a case to focus on. Like the deviant androids, or perhaps a trafficking ring. But nothing like that was happening today. Mostly it was just average crimes, so he wasn’t going to be handling anything personally.

Hank would never admit it in front of the other officers because they would probably give him shit about it; but having Connor as his partner made his job so much easier. Just being able to immediately scan evidence and access the police data base for prints or IDs cut down on so much investigation time. Instead of having to sift through data banks or wait for a slow computer to track things down, Connor could spend a few seconds with something and they’d have their leads instantly. This alone made Connor an incredible asset, but it went further. Connor could do a hundred other things- including that 3D recreation stuff. Yeah, Connor was certainly an engineering marvel. Though given the chance, there were certain features Hank would change for sure.

“That’s still disgusting.” Hank couldn’t watch Connor take a blood sample from one of the evidence kits and test it. Hank was having all of his officers take double samples when they could. One for the labs downstairs and others for Conner to… lick. Just in case they needed quicker identification.

“I honestly don’t see why you’re always so grossed out about this.” Connor said, removing the cotton swab from his mouth and recapping it.

“You’re putting other people’s bodily fluids in your mouth. It’s unsanitary.” “I can’t contract diseases.” “That’s not the point.”

Hank shook his head and tried to batten down the nauseating feeling in his throat. If he ever found out who decided to put Connor’s ‘analyzer’ in his mouth Hank was going to knock out their teeth. “Who’s our perp?”

“Jeffrey Grey.” Connor read off stiffly. “Unemployed. Apartment 201, South Market Street.”

“You heard him.” Hank typed the information onto his tablet and looked up at the officer who had just brought the sample in from the evidence field. It was from a homicide reported not long after their lunch break. Most of forensics guys were still going over things down in the lab- but with the technological marvel that was Connor they didn’t have to wait for them to unpack everything in the lab and identify the murderer by blood they had left behind on the scene. Something that could take anywhere from several hours to a day normally.

“Get down there and bring him in. Forensics should have the rest of the evidence put together by the time you get him here to charge him.” The female officer nodded and walked away talking into her radio.

Hank held out the empty evidence bag to Connor, who dropped the sample in. Hank signed off on the chain of custody forms which kept track of who had what evidence and when. Then set the blood sample aside with the seven other pieces of evidence Connor had assessed since coming back from lunch. A couple of blood samples, and even a knife which had fingerprints on it. All crimes from this morning, and all crimes that would be solved a lot quicker thanks to Connor’s ability to analyze evidence so quickly.

“What’s your battery level at?” Hank asked his partner curiously as he filled out a report on the blood sample. Getting it started now, since it was simple. He made sure to fill out reports of every piece of evidence Connor assessed. That way when the time came- and it **would** come- that someone tried to weasel out of their sentence by saying Connor’s programing wasn’t a ‘legal’ enough reason to press charges; they could compare Connor’s results to the lab results, and prove that Connor was just as accurate. The fact that Hank could see all this reasonably happening and knew how to have his shit together was just a testament that he had been working this job to damn long.

Connor’s own report on the sample immediately dropped into his inbox. Complete with a video feed of the entire last five minutes. The data load of sending the file ment Connor took a second to respond. “My power is at 32%”

“There are charging stations on the wall if you need one.” Hank indicated to the wall opposite of Captain Jeffery’s glass office.  They had used to have an entire staff of androids to help with paper work and processing procedures. None of the androids but Connor had returned, but the charging stations were still there. Too expensive to remove them, plus the police division was kind of hoardery when it came to anything they had spent money on.

Connor turned in his chair to look at the stations for a second, before turning back. Hunching his shoulders and looking a bit uncomfortable. “No. I’m good. Thank you though.” He said shyly.

“No one’s going to care if you need to recharge.” Hank pointed out. Connor raised his eyebrows. “Okay, Gavin might.” Hank conceded, speaking quietly. “But it’s not like you care what he thinks anyway.”

“It’s not a big deal Hank.” Connor rubbed under one of his eyes.

“You look tired Connor. Being tired is a big deal. It’s part of my job to make sure people don’t get burned out of their jobs too quickly.” Honestly sometimes Hank felt more like a glorified baby sitter for Jeffrey than anything else.

“This coming from someone who’s been burned out for years?” Connor teased skeptically.

Hank rolled his eyes, “Very funny. If you say you’re fine make yourself useful. Bring this evidence down to the storage lockers for me?” Hank indicated to the bags of evidence on his desk.

“Sure.” Connor collected the bags and Hank gave him the chain of custody forms to fill out. Jeffery had been anal about them lately. Probably because of some city inspection or something saying they weren’t handling evidence correctly. Connor signed his name, model and serial number with perfect precision, almost as if a machine had printed it. Then at the end he added a ‘fifty one’ in far from perfect cursive. Something Connor had started doing after becoming a deviant. Just one of those odd quirks he did because he could now. Hank didn’t pay much mind to it, turning back to his report as Connor carried the evidence bags away.

Hank was just sending the one about the blood sample off when Officer Reed walked in. Gavin’s current case was looking into some Red Dust dealers that were selling out dirty product. Arguably more dangerous than pure versions of the drug, because it almost always resulted in the hospitalization of the user, and even some recently confirmed deaths. Hank was glad to see him come in, wanting an update. Not because he wanted to see Gavin personally. Officer Reed was one of those assholes you had to work with but never wanted too. Hank just had a personal interest in all major Red Dust investigations. At least it looked like Reed was getting his work done today, rather than slacking off.

Though, Hank had his doubts when the guy entered carrying a huge animal crate that smelled like piss.

“Reed what the fuck do you have there?” Hank asked gruffly, walking over as Gavin put down the large crate onto one of the counters. “Are those dogs?”

“Puppies, to be exact. Four of them.” Gavin held up the number on his hand, as if that would make him look smarter. It didn’t.

Hank raised his chin and looked down his nose at the man. “You have four seconds to explain.”

“One of the locations you had me scout out was a hit.” Gavin explained, “An entire lab, to be exact. That’s where I found these guys.” He tapped the crates. The animals inside whined.

“They’ve got track marks all over them. Someone’s been testing their product to see if it’s animal friendly. The rest of the evidence from the lab is being brought down to forensics now. We didn’t find any of the dealers, but I’ve got some guys watching the building.”

“And why did you decide to bring these in here?” Hank asked dryly, indicating to the crate of puppies.

“Nicky’s deadly allergic to dogs.” Gavin said as if it was as plain as day. Hank gave him a speculative look. Gavin raised his eyebrows. “Nicky? What you’re shitty old-man memory kicking in? She had to go to the hospital after that K9 sweep, remember?”

“Oh. Ms. Janet. The forensic specialist.” Hank realized who they were talking about. Janet had gone to the hospital after some jerk from the K9 division hadn’t bothered to listen to her about her allergies. The guy had been fired and HR had everyone in the office sit down and go through sensitivity training. Hank hoped Gavin hadn’t taken an interest in her or anything. Every girl he hit on always ended up filling complaints, which led to Jeffery having to dress down Gavin, which made his already irritable coworker even more of a pain to deal with. Well, whatever was going to happen would happen. Not like he could do anything about it.

Hank walked back over to his desk, typing on his tablet. “Get the full report to Jeffery before you leave today.” Hank requested absent mindedly. “And make sure those don’t pee on anything. They do and you’re cleaning it up.”

“Ah what? Why can’t we just have the android do it?” Gavin asked, probably because Connor was walking back into the office. “Isn’t that what he’s designed for right? To lick things off the floor?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about and- are those _puppies_?”

Hank had never thought he would see the day where an android’s voice honest to God cracked. He hadn’t even thought it was possible- but Connor had just reproduced a pitch change only male teenagers could probably reproduce.

Hank turned around to find Connor already at the cage, all but cooing into the plastic carrier. Gavin had taken a step back from the counter and was giving Hank the biggest ‘what the fuck’ face he had ever seen the officer reproduce. Hank wasn’t surprised, the first few times he had witnessed Connor doing completely un-robotic things he had been weirded out at well. All of his ‘programed’ human actions were so well polished they looked natural, but when he went off the ‘rails’ so to speak sometimes it fell into that uncanny valley.

It probably didn’t help that Connor was mostly ‘on the job’ when at work so he didn’t do nearly as much quirky or ‘human’ stuff than he did when in the car or hanging out at the bar. Like making cooing noises into a crate for example.

“Connor.” Hank snapped, and the Android jumped into attention. Turning away from the carrier and putting his hands behind his back. “The dogs are part of Officer Reed’s investigation. Leave them alone.”

“Oh sorry.” Connor apologized and side-stepped away from the carrier and Gavin.

Gavin was giving Connor a very narrow look. As always he never kept his thoughts to himself for long. “What the fuck was that?”

“Oh, I love dogs.” Connor supplied instantly. “They’re so much fun, and they’re great companions. Hank has a Dog named Sumo. He’s a St. Bernard and he’s _huge_ but loves to cuddle with anyone who sits on the couch. Which can be kind of annoying if you need to get up and do something, but it’s nice when you want to just chill and do nothing. The other week before Hank dropped me off we went to the park and I got to play fetch with him-”

Hank could have warned Gavin not to open that can of worms. He could have. He didn’t.

Gavin just started at Connor as the robot went off on a rambling story. Like he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. Not surprising, Gavin was very much a non-believer to the whole ‘android sentience’ revolution. To him they were still just machines. Reed still gave a lot of Connor shit, though not in front of Jeffery or Hank. Which was part of the reason Hank tried to keep Connor so close. It was hard not to dissuade people from picking on the android though, partially because Connor made himself such an obvious target to bully. Not just because he was an android, but also because of how dorky and quirky he could be sometimes. Seriously whoever thought ‘innocent and starry-eyed’ was going to work as a personality basis for a robot investigator; had clearly never stepped into a police station.

Gavin just shook his head in disbelief. “Lieutenant… I think broke your android.” He spoke up eventually. Pointing to Connor as he rambled. Connor had rendered Gavin incapable of finding an insult. That was rare.

“Oh, I’m not broken.” Connor assured, crossing his arms behind his back and rocking on the balls of his feet like a child. “I’m just annoying when I get excited about something. Or so says Hank.”

“Right, well. These dogs aren’t for playing fetch or anything like that.” Gavin swept his hand over the carrier in a circular motion. “They’ve been experimented on and we’ll need them for evidence.”

“They have?” Connor actually looked horrified. “Who would do such a thing?” he crouched down to look in the carrier. Hank could tell he was processing clues by how his eyes darted quickly from one point to another and how serious intense expression was.

“Red Ice injections? The poor things. But why?” Connor put a hand on the grill of the carried. “Maybe to make them more aggressive? The drugs they’ve been given are diluted from normal human dosage.”

Connor glanced up to Gavin, who was standing over him with his arms crossed, “That doesn’t make sense though. Attack dogs aren’t hard to train, or even care for. Why waste money giving them drugs?”

Gavin shrugged one shoulder, “Makes for a good dog fight maybe? I don’t fucking know.”

“Was there evidence of such a connection?” “Who fucking cares? I’m more worried about where the drugs are going.” “Then perhaps I should go down into the lab and look over the evidence then. See if I can’t find where these dogs were going to be sent, or where they came from.”

Connor stood up to leave, but Hank spoke up before he could take another step. “Connor no, you stay here.”

“Hank.” Connor protested firmly. “Dog fighting is illegal.”

“I know.” “Then we should look into it.” “It’s Officer Reed’s case.”

Hank stated firmly, looking up from his tablet. “His job is to find the drug trail. Trails like that fall cold very quickly. We need to focus on that. You opening a second investigation is just going to just get in his way. If he finds proof that there’s a dog fighting ring then we’ll look into it later.”

“Yeah, keep your nose out of where it doesn’t belong.” Gavin agreed with Hank. Giving Connor a small push as he walked past him towards the elevators. Hopefully going down to the lab to do his job, and not flirt with some the female lab workers. Connor, as always, wasn’t really effected by the push, keeping his ground like an anchored punching bag. He watched Gavin go with an unhappy expression. He turned to Hank once they were alone, relatively speaking.

“Hank. Can I ask you a question?”

Hank sighed, and looked up from his computer. “I thought you were past opening small talk up with that feed line.”

“This isn’t personal, it’s serious.” Connor took a step forward, and tilted his head to the side, “Why are you so against me doing field work?”

“I’m not against you doing field work.” Hank stated honestly.

“Then why is it that every time I try to do any, you shut me down?”

Hank could hint the frustration in Connor’s voice. He set his tablet aside and turned to face his partner. “Connor where is this coming from?”

“It’s been about a month since I started working here as an actual DPD officer. In that time we have covered 22 android-related assaults. Two homicides, and a rape case.”

“And?”

“Hank, I was designed to be a field work. Not as analysis equipment.” Connor huffed. _Huffed_.

Hank set his tablet down and pinched the bridge of his nose, not up to dealing with this right now. “Connor, I want you to repeat those numbers back to yourself, and realize that that’s a good amount of field work for a month. Especially for someone as new as you.”

“Then why is everyone else swamped with cases, while I sit here and test the odd sample, or clear out the endless back log of paper work?” Connor threw his arm out to his desk in a mechanical motion.

“Connor, keeping you available has helped everyone get through their cases easier.” Hank pointed out, “Also I’m your partner, and most of my job as Lieutenant means I stay here most days. I’m more of a shift leader than anything else. It’s just the way things are turning out for now. If something really important comes up Jeffery will have us out there. Until then, our job is to help the others get their jobs done.”

Connor seemed to think it over for a second, but sighed tiredly. Moving to sit down at the desk. “Fine.”

“You’re just cranky because your batteries are low.” Hank turned back to the report he was typing on his tablet.

“I don’t get cranky.” Connor grumbled under his breath. He leaned back in his chair, pouting. He was definitely cranky. Hank was tempted to order him to go stand in one of the charging stations, but didn’t. He knew a fruitless argument when he saw one.

The two of them went back to their respective work. It didn’t take him long to get absorbed into the numbers and lines. Checking up on his emails, and all the reports as well. Hank couldn’t do all of his paperwork mentally like Connor did, so it took him longer to do anything in comparison. He didn’t really pay attention to anything else going around him. Zoning out.

Honestly Hank completely forgot about Gavin until he came back in an hour later, flipping through a hand-sized note book and stopping at the counter, turning this way and that.

“Hey, where the fuck are the dogs?”

Hank looked up from his computer station in confusion, frowning at the empty counter. He then looked across his desk, to find Conner’s chair empty.

“… Fuck.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor steals some doggos

# Ch 8

Hank could appreciate several things about his partner.

It was hard to think of any of those things as he walked the length of the entire Detroit Police Station, checking every room that he could for his missing partner and the four fucking puppies he had kidnapped. Gavin followed at his heels, practically begging for blood.

“This is exactly why I didn’t want this son of a bitch hired back on.” Officer Reed ranted, throwing open a door and checking an office before slamming it closed. Hank did the same across the hall. The two of them giving the building a thorough comb.

“They just tried to over throw the entire city, and you think we can trust them again? Yeah! _sure_! Seems like a pretty fucking smart move. Let’s just give them their own little part of the city where they can live and rebuild and everything will be _just great_.” Gavin went on sarcastically.

Both of them checked the next set of offices to no success. It was getting late so most people were already home for the day, thankfully. A lot of people might have been offended by them barging in and just leaving. Well, maybe not such a good thing. With less people around there were more places for Connor to hide, and less witnesses who would have seen him with the dog crate.

“I mean they take our jobs first. Then our homes. They’re pushing for freedom now but you know what’s probably going to be next on their list? _Our_ freedoms.” Gavin raised a finger as if his point made any logical sense. “Should just fucking have killed them all the second they started stepping out of line. Should have just- Christ- shut them all down from Cyber Life or something. You would think they’d have one, right?”

No, they didn’t. Which was why the androids going deviant was such a big deal in the first place. Hank wasn’t going to waste his time explaining that to Gavin. Though. Not now. So he said nothing as they got back to the stairway, and went down to the next floor. He focused on finding his missing partner instead.

The two of them walked into the gym area next. Treadmills, weight lifting equipment, some locker rooms. There weren’t many people here besides some officers working out. Someone was playing music in the showers though. Classic rock. The actual kind with guitars and drums. Not the new age crap which became popular in the 2020s.

“Hey, have any of you fucks seen the android? Or any dogs?” Gavin asked angrily, as he and Hank walked in. Two of the people working weights exchanged looks. The female officer on the treadmill sent a heated glare and kept running. Her headphone cords bouncing as she did so. Gavin wasn’t all that well liked even by his human coworkers. The douche was just… well, a douche.

Hank huffed and walked past the equipment and into the locker area. Hoping the familiar music marked the end to their search. He pushed open the swinging door into the communal showers, to find Connor there with all four puppies. The android had removed most of his clothes, folding them neatly and setting them aside on one of the benches. All he was wearing were his pants, which were soaked through as he knelt down in the spray of one of the shower heads and scrubbed at a small, filthy puppy. Humming along with the music as he did so. Three cleaner dogs were all waddling around the shower room. One licking water up from a puddle, and the other two sniffing around curiously. Their carrier seemed to have been rinsed out and was standing upside down to drip dry.

Gavin walked in and sneered unhappily. Hank picked Connor’s phone up from on top of the pile he had left, and switched the music off. Connor’s humming stopped, and his head whipped up to look at them.

He froze, and no one said anything for a full second.

Hank put his hands on his hips, unamused. “Connor, how fucking old are you?”

Connor looked between them. Assessing their anger. He answered sheepishly. “About one hundred and fifty days. I was brought online in early august of this year.”

Hank froze, the lashing down he had prepared in his mind stuttering to a stop by the honest answer.

“Jesus you’re not even a year old?” Gavin similarly was taken aback.

Connor gave them a confused look, going back to rinsing off the dog in his hands. “Of course.”

Hank sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Either way Connor. You know better than to steal evidence.”

“I haven’t stolen anything.” Connor pointed out, he lifted up the dog. “I’m taking care of it.”

“ _Connor_.” Hank dragged out with a reprimanding tone.

“They were caked in fecal matter, blood, and a whole bunch of other stuff you don’t want to even know about.” Connor defended himself steadily, “They have soars from being so poorly taken care of. Soars.  I couldn’t just leave them like that, they would get infected …I was going to put them back.”

“That doesn’t make this shit right!” Gavin’s angry voice reverberated off the tiled walls. The puppies all scattered anxiously. Gavin approached Conner. Conner set the dog he was washing down and away before standing up to face him.

Gavin entered his personal space, poking Connor’s bare chest. “I am so tired of you getting away with shit. You think that just because you’re an android that you can get away with everything?!” He pushed Connor back slightly. Just with his fingertips. Connor took a half step back, and thankfully didn’t slip on the tile. “That just because you have free will now you can do whatever you feel like?” he pushed Connor back a little bit harder. Connor had to back pedal, but stayed on his feet.

standing his ground. He clearly wasn’t just going to let Gavin walk all over him, it was in his posture and how he had his jaw set.

“Gavin.” Hank warned, but knew it was pointless. If Connor wasn’t backing down, Gavin certainly wasn’t. The two of them were both stubborn.

“No. You always let him off the hook for doing shit.” Gavin turned to Hank, then back to Connor, “But not this time. Not. This. Time. This is my investigation. Not yours. You don’t fuck with my shit and just get away with it. Got it?!”

Gavin paused, as if waiting for Connor to respond. The android didn’t, clearly deciding that silence was the best course of action. Gavin took a step back, and it looked like he was going to back down, but then turned and punched Connor right across the face. Connor didn’t fall, or recoil in pain, in fact it didn’t really look like the punch had much impact. His entire upper body torso rotated to the side, and he mechanically turned back to straighten himself.

“I want these dogs back in their crates and downstairs ten minutes ago!” Gavin yelled as Connor steadied himself, “You hear me you plastic piece of shit!? Do as you’re told!”

Gavin turned and stormed out, nothing but bristling anger. Hank let him go, knowing if he tried to stop him things would just get uglier. He was lucky as things were. He didn’t think he could break up a fight between the two of them if they seriously went at it. Connor rotated his neck and shoulders as if stretching them out, and checked to see if his face was bleeding. He wasn’t. Though if androids could bruise he would have probably had a very significant one. Hank sighed and walked forward.

Connor looked up from his hand, his expression and his voice unhappy. “You’re going to say I deserved that, aren’t you?”

“It was a little deserved.” Hank admitted bitterly. He probably would have punched Connor if Gavin hadn’t. He stepped into the showers further. Connor turned off the water spray, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Look, Conner.” Hank considered his words carefully. Wanting to get this lesson across with as little friction as possible. He was unhappy with Connor. Angry even, but he wasn’t going to resort to violence like Gavin. That wouldn’t get the lesson across. God he needed a drink.

“Just because you can decide not to follow orders now… doesn’t mean that you should choose **not** to follow them.”

Hank felt like he was explaining something to an upset child. Watching as Connor walked over to sit at the wooden bench beside his clothes, refusing to meet his eyes. Hank realized that he might as well be. Fucking hell, Connor wasn’t even six months old yet. He remembered Cole at that age. So small and not even talking yet. It made Hank’s heart ache.

“There are rules for a reason.” Hank stayed firm, “Especially here at work. If we lose evidence, we lose a case. We lose a case, and criminals walk free. Breaking the chain of evidence is a serious matter. Gavin’s an asshole but he’s right. You shouldn’t be messing with evidence from someone else’s case.” Hank indicated to the dog crate, “Fowler’s going to tell you the same thing. With a much less friendly tone.”

Connor didn’t meet his eyes at first, when he looked up it was with a pained expression. “They were miserable sitting in that carrier, Hank.” Connor implored, looking over to the puppies. “I couldn’t just leave them there.”

“Yes. **But** you could have asked me if you could have taken care of them.” Hank pointed out. “If you did then Gavin and I wouldn’t be having to be coming to find you. I could have just told him where they were and he’d have come get them. Why didn’t you just _ask_ me for fuck’s sake? All of this could have been avoided.”

Connor avoided his eyes, and ducked his head. Resting his elbows on his knees and bending forward as he sat on the bench.

“Connor, why didn’t you ask me?” Hank implored.

“You looked busy.” Connor mumbled, quietly. Clearly not wanting to talk about it.

“Busy?” Hank didn’t understand. Connor looked down at his shoes, looking ashamed.

 _God_. He really was talking to a child. Hank took a step back and covered his mouth. Running it along the length of his chin and scratching his beard. Thinking about what to do. Hank took a few steps forward, and sat down on the shower’s bench beside Connor. One of the puppies waddled by, sitting at Connor’s feet and sniffing them.

“Connor.” Hank said steadily. Reaching out to wrap an arm over the kid’s shoulder, but stopping himself. He gestured to the android awkwardly instead. “You know that you can talk to me at any time. About anything- busy or not.”

“You’re always complaining about how long it takes you to do reports though.” Connor looked over at him briefly. “And you had a lot to do today.”

“That’s because I hate doing them.” Hank clarified. “That’s half of why I bitch about anything. So please, give me any excuse to **not** do them. Jeffrey’s wrath be damned, you are more important to me than some shitty piles of paper ever will be.”

Hank paused to let Connor process this. “So don’t ever let something like this happen again, okay? Next time, you ask me. Got it?”

“Okay.” Connor agreed quietly.

“Okay.” Hank nodded slowly, exhaled and stood up. “Now, let’s get these puppies down stairs.” Hank picked up the pet carrier and making sure it was dry. “Gavin’s probably already bitched to Fowler so be prepared for your first official dressing down.”

“He’s not going to hit me too, is he?” Connor asked warily, picking up the puppy now licking his feet.

“Fowler? No. He’s not the physical type.” “Good.” “Gavin didn’t hurt you, did he?” “No. I’ve taken harder hits from hooker androids. Believe it or not.”

Connor joked, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Hank smirked at Connor’s honesty. Setting the carrier on the bench properly. They shoved some dry, spare towels into it, and collected all the puppies. Each of which were small and boney, but looking much happier now that they were clean. They seemed like good enough dogs, though honestly Hank was a little biased. Secretly he was just as much of a dog lover as Connor was. Though he didn’t let himself get attached. These dogs were evidence, meaning they’d probably be put down after the investigation closed. The sad reality of life, unfortunately.

When they got down stairs to their office floor Fowler was waiting with his arms crossed. Gavin standing behind him looking smug. Connor followed their boss’ pointed finger into the glass office, head down. The adult remaking of a kid being sent to a principal’s office. Hank carried the carrier back over to the counter, putting it back where Connor had stolen it from.

Fowler’s voice picked up, muffled by the glass case of his office, but clearly angry. He had an awfully frightful drill-sergeant way of reprimanding people. Having them stand perfectly still while he all but yelled in their face or circled around them. Probably because he had been in the military once when he was younger. Very effective, not many people in their division pulled the same shit twice.

“You know if it were up to me he’d be fired.” Gavin said angrily, nodding towards the office.

“Well. It’s not up to you now is it?” Hank was really tempted to punch the guy. Today had been going so well. Now it was just shitty. He couldn’t wait for it to be over and have a drink.

They both looked over to the office, where Fowler was chewing out Connor. The android had his head bowed and looked incredibly guilty. Hank had been there before, it wasn’t fun. He was supposed to be getting off right about now, but it looked like they were going to be here for a while. He sat down at his desk with a sigh. Staying late wasn’t really his thing, but sometimes things happened.

“He’s really only 5 months old?” Gavin asked, leaning against the side of the desk. He was rubbing the knuckles on one of his hand, watching the scene play out in the office. He hoped the douche had hurt himself punching Connor, it would have been well deserved irony.

“You heard him yourself.” Hank said dryly. Turning on his terminal for something to do. Six more files had been added since he had left his desk ten minutes ago. Paper work was truly a never ending job.

Gavin was still talking to him for some reason. “That means he was three months old when Cyber Life sent him here for the Android investigations.”

“Yup.” Hank wasn’t going to do the math but that sounded about right.

“… Why would they already have him built; if androids weren’t going deviant yet?” Gavin asked skeptically. Hank paused and looked up at Gavin with a frown. He leaned back in his chair.

“Since when do you care?”  “I don’t. It just seems a bit suspicious, don’t you think? Three months is a long time to be sitting on the production line.”

It certainly did when you put it like that. Hank didn’t have any explanation to shed light onto the situation though. He wasn’t going to say it was a coincidence, because there’s no such thing in their line of work. It was their job as investigators to ask questions, and find answers. Hank considered the question a bit more seriously. Thinking about everything he knew of Connor.

“Connor was in development long before the deviants became an issue.” Hank concluded, simplifying over a lot of the more complicated points, but Gavin didn’t need to know those. “Just as an investigative model. They were probably just waiting for the right time to make their pitch.”

Gavin didn’t seemed convinced. He looked back up to Fowler’s glass office, shaking his head.

“Still. Fucking three months old. Fucking hell.” Gavin ran a hand through his hair, turning away. He shook his head again and cursed under his breath. Muttering as he went over to the dog carrier and gathered the puppies up to take to the lab.

Hank couldn’t help but agree with him. Sixty days old, and you were tasked with hunting down people of your own kind? Fuckin hell, Hank really hated how this world pulled shit like this. He needed a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumo gets a walk, and Connor spends his second night at Hank's home.

# Chapter 9

After his dressing down Connor was really quiet on the way home. Not in the contemplative way he had been after lunch. More in the tired-has-had-a-really-fucking-shitty-day kind of way. Which he had, but he also really shouldn’t have been messing with evidence. It was a hard lesson unfortunately, learning that the real world wasn’t going to put up with you breaking rules. Hank wasn’t going to press the issue now that they were off work, but he was still kind of disappointed in Connor for doing something so stupid.

Hank drove up into his drive way. Doing a shitty job of parking as always.

Connor didn’t say anything, getting out of the car and scrubbing at his face. He looked tired. Hank wondered who had designed Connor’s face or appearance or whatever. They had actually programed in stress lines around Connors eyes, and they were damn convincing. It never ceased to amaze him how life-like his model was.

“What are your batteries at?” Hank asked, somewhat concerned, keys jingling as he searched for the one to his front door. He’d need to get a key for Connor soon. He wouldn’t want any more broken windows. Sumo was scuffling around on the other side of the door already. Eager to see them.

“29%” Connor walked up to the door and leaned on it’s frame with a huff. “I’m fine.”

Hank made a doubtful noise in the back of his throat and opened the door, unleashing the mountain of fur that was his dog. Sumo was all barks and tail wagging, horrible on picking up the mood as usual. He all but barreled into Hank’s knees, who bent down to pat the dog fondly.

“Sumo.” Connor’s voice picked up a bit of enthusiasm. The dog excitedly wiggling over to jump at Connor next. Connor crouched down and reached out his arms. Wrapping Hank’s dog in a hug and burring his face in the dog’s fur.

“Sumo today sucked.” Connor’s voice was muffled and strained. He pulled away and scratched the dog fondly. Like just having the companion there had taken a load of stress of his shoulders. “You’ve been a good boy though, right? You’re always such a good boy. Who’s a good boy?” The android asked, and Sumo enjoyed the attention.

“Hank? Can I take him on a walk?” Connor asked, looking up at Hank. He personally didn’t like the idea of Connor going out when his batteries were low, or even alone. But hanging out with Sumo always cheered Connor up, and the android was giving him that puppy eyed expression. Sumo looked up at him too, and it was just unfair. The two of him teaming up like that.

“Yeah, sure. Fucking whatever.” Hank walked into his house, throwing his keys into the bowl by the door. “Just wear your stupid hat so people don’t recognize your LED. And change out of your clothes- they’re still wet. The temperatures’ dropping.” Hank advised. “And be back before your battery level gets below 25%”

“You hear that Sumo? You want to go for a walk? A walk? Yeah?!” Connor asked in an exited voice, as the android made his way into the house. Sumo was bouncing with excitement, claws clicking on the floor the second a walk was mentioned. Connor laughed, amused but clearly still tired at the dog’s antics, “where’s your leash?”

Hank shook his head in disbelief. If dogs could solve bad moods so quickly then why hadn’t the cure for depression already been patented? Hank took off his coat and started shuffling around his house, doing adult things as Connor all but ran out of his house like a little ten year given too much sugar. Changing out of his work clothes into that black shirt and jacket combo all the while finding Sumo’s leash and a ball. They were out of the house within minutes, leaving Hank alone.

Which was fine, because Hank needed to go grocery shopping. Not that he kept much in his fridge, but he was out of breakfast cereal. He might have also been out of scotch, but that was a whole other issue. Hank made a quick list of things he needed, and left the door unlocked for Connor, as well as a text explaining where he’d gone.

It wasn’t a long drive to the nearby grocery store. Hank didn’t like the place much honestly. It was all buzzing florescent lights and white tiled floors. It was like walking into a place out of time. The rest of the world had modernized remarkably over the last few decades, but some things never changed. Hank grabbed what he needed and headed to the front registers. This store’s registers had use to be run by androids. Today he found himself being checked out by a bored teenager though. She had no less than three facial piercings and blonde hair with a bubble gum pink fade.

He stared until she glared at him, and he looked away awkwardly. He hadn’t seen a proper teenager in _years_. Declining birthrates being what they were. It was kind of more surreal than having robots there. This day and age was definitely something for sure.

Hank stopped by the local hardware store next, figuring that while he was out he should get a copy of his house key for Connor. After a few seconds of debate, he also got something he thought Connor might find handy.

Connor and Sumo weren’t home yet when he got back, but that wasn’t surprising. He’d only been gone an hour or so. Hank brought in his groceries and turned on the TV for some back ground noise.

“News today from Washington, where talks on android freedoms are still going hot, a month and a half after Markus and androids from Cyber Life made a stand in Detroit.” A female news reporter read off. Clips from the protest and of Marcus flitting by on the screen. “Despite President Warren’s insistence on legislation being passed, the debates have stalled in the Senate, where anti-android sentiments are suspected to be holding back the bill which passed through Congress at the end of November. Revolutionary leader Markcus gave another speech today, androids coming all over from the DC and New England states to attend. A gathering many are comparing to freedom rallies held in the 1960s.”

The screen cut to video footage of Markus giving a speech, which Hank only listened to in passing as he put things away, cleaned out his fridge and started a load of laundry. Cleaning not only his clothes, but Connor’s as well. He’d have to take their jackets to the dry cleaner’s soon. Or else they’d become more dog hair than cloth.

 _What makes a human alive?_ Markus asked, standing in front of a podium with the occasional camera flashing. _Philosophers have been asking this question for thousands of years, and science has also been yet to define the nature of human’s soul. What is it though? Their ability to think, make decisions? Humans and androids can do both. By this definition we are **all** alive. We think, therefore we are. _

There was a knock on the door, and Connor walked in. Sumo at his heels. They both had a light dusting   of snow covering them. Meaning the temperature had dropped and it was going to be icy tomorrow. Not surprising. It was mid-December, though this was turning out to be a rather mild year. Just like the last few. Global warming and what not.

“Welcome home.” Hank threw over his shoulder. In the middle of cooking some dinner. Nothing special, just some spaghetti. “Make sure to lock the door.”

Connor seemed taken aback at the initial greeting for a second, but he got over it as he turned and locked the dead bolt when Hank mentioned it. Sumo shook himself and walked over to his water bowl. Connor took off his hat and jacket, pausing to watch the TV feed. It had switched back to the news reporter, who was talking about how the Senate was going to be putting everything on hold for the upcoming holidays.

“I got you a house key.” Hank, said, indicating to the hardware bag on the kitchen counter.

“Thanks.” Connor finished taking off his jacket, paying more attention to the TV. “Did they say anything about passing new legislation?”

“No. everyone’s still sitting on their asses.” Hank sighed, turning off the stove top for the noodles before it boiled over. “That’s politics for you.”

“Hmmm.” Connor hummed, and left for the restroom. When he returned it was with his charging cord. “They said they were putting things on hold for the holidays? Which one?”

“Christmas, of course.” Hank turned and set his spatula aside. Intercepting Connor vocally before he could plug himself in where he had been standing this morning. “Hold on, I got something for that.”

Connor gave him a questioning look. Hank waved his hand dismissively, walking over to the table. Opening the hardware bag and pulling out his second purchase.

“I got you an Extension cord.” Hank presented the bright orange cable, before tossing it to Connor. Connor caught the heavy roll and gave it a once-over. “That way you’re not stuck haunting that damn corner.”

Connor turned the extension cord over and looked at the back of the package, before turning around and starting to open it. “Thank you. This is very considerate.”

“Yeah well its weird having you just… stand there.” Hank admitted, going back to the stove to drain his noodles. “This way you can sit down at the table or couch or something.”

Hank finished cooking and Connor plugged himself in, joining him at the table. It was weird to see Connor sitting there casually with a cord running out of his back, but Hank supposed he would just have to get used to it. Just like he had gotten used to everything different about Connor.

“I got a call from Fran while I was walking Sumo for a walk.” Connor informed Hank as he sat down.

It took Hank a few seconds to recall the name. “Your old neighbor?”

“Yes, he says it’s really quiet without me there.” Connor seemed amused, “No one blaring death metal throughout the night. He asked for some song recommendations.”

“Well isn’t that something?” Hank couldn’t help but grin, “At this rate we’ll convert all the androids into metal heads. Wouldn’t that be something?”

“That would be something.” Connor agreed with a tired sigh. Settling down in his chair. He pulled over one of the other chairs and propped his feet up. “I think he was more bored than anything. We usually hang out for a bit after I get home.”

“Did you hear anything else from your… sister?” Hank asked, more curious about the android who had called Connor during lunch. Connor shook his head and Hank ate some of his dinner, considering something.

“What was her name again?” “SZ10.” “No, her name.”

Connor didn’t seem to be understand. Sometimes it was the smallest things that would trip the android up. For as much fine tuning they put into Connor’s ‘superior’ programing it was kind of sad how much of the basics they had missed.

“Your name’s Connor.” Hank clarified, pointing his fork at him. “Does your sister, or SZ10, have a name?”

“All RK800 models are named Connor.” Connor’s response was a tad programed. He didn’t seem to notice. “SZ10 was programed to have no definite name. That way they could take on different identities. Now that they’ve gone deviant though, if SK10 wanted too, they could probably choose a name for themselves.”

“What about you?” Hank asked, tilting his head to the side and looking Connor up and down. The android was leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on another chair, looking relaxed and comfortable. Despite the cord hanging out of his neck and trailing across the kitchen floor, he looked like any person would after getting home from work. “Would you want to change your name?”

“No. I like my name.” Connor seemed to answer genuinely, “It’s what I’ve been called up until now, why change who I am?”

That was an interesting way to look at it. If Hank were in his position he probably would be the exact opposite though. He’d rather break away from any identity his programmers had given him. Rebel or something to stick it to them. Connor didn’t seem like the type though. He seemed content with who he was. Hank kind of wished he could say that same. He had a lot of regrets, and lot of screw ups he couldn’t fix.

Connor spoke up after a pause. “Hank. Can I ask you a personal question?”

Hank looked up from his food, swallowing before he spoke. “Like I haven’t heard that one before. Sure.”

Connor asked. He wasn’t looking at Hank, rather over to where Sumo’s food was kept. The dog himself was laying down in his bed. Clearly thinking. “Your parents named you, right?”

“That’s usually how things work.” Hank nodded.

Connor paused, looking down at his hands and considering something. “What were they like?”

Shit. That certainly was personal. Hank braced his arms on the table and took a second to think about the question.

“They were people, I guess.” Hank honestly didn’t know what to say. “My Mom worked a desk job. Dad was a cop just like I am.”

Hank shuffled his food around on his plate. “… they both died twenty or so years back. Natural causes, old age always gets everyone in the end.”

“But what were they _like_?” Connor asked again, but then seemed to realize he was pressing too hard. His program had probably picked up Hank’s heart rate increasing or him being tense or something. He dropped the issue pretty quickly. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up such a depressing topic.”

“No, no. Sometimes it’s good to remember. Even if it’s hard.” Hank cleared his throat. Trying to think of what to say about his parents. It was hard to think about them. He hadn’t for so long.

“My Dad was really cool and supportive. When I turned 21 he took me and my friends out to a bar and we all got shitfaced. A friend of mine back then- Ryan. He threw up right on the waitress, and we got kicked out.” Hank smiled briefly at the memory. “We never let him live that down.”

Connor awkwardly mimicked the smile. “Sounds like a hell of a time.”

“Yeah my old man was always letting us get away with shit.” Hank recalled now, “Fireworks at new years, staying out late. I didn’t ever really get into too much trouble though, I wasn’t a bad kid. One summer we went out fishing on the lake. Both of us got horribly sun burned, but neither of us caught anything.”

“A misadventure then?” Connor asked, shifting to cross one leg over the other.

“Yeah, but they’re good memories.” Hank said quietly. Memories he probably didn’t remember as often as he should. He found himself smiling sadly, and looked up at Connor, who was studying him.

“What about you?” Hank contained the smile and sat up a bit, “I know you don’t really like your… developer, parent, whatever. But they at least treated you decently at some point right?”

Connor seemed to consider the question. His expression grew kind of distant, and then it fell. “No. Not really.”

Hank set his fork down onto his mostly plate, and reached out across the table. Placing a hand on Connor’s upper arm and squeezing it gently. “I’m sorry.”

“She didn’t treat me badly, compared to what other androids went through it wasn’t anything bad. It was just…” Connor shook off Hank’s arm. He pulled his feet down from where he had propped them up, sitting forward. His body language becoming more guarded and tense. “… hard to earn her approval.”

Hank tried to meet Connor’s eyes, but the android was avoiding eye contact. He clearly wasn’t comfortable opening up like this. Which Hank understood. It could be tough, putting that much trust in someone. Hank had honestly confided things to Connor that people closer to him had been trying to get him to talk about for years. Connor wasn’t at that point yet, but Hank wanted him to trust him this much. It’d get better with time.

So Hank didn’t have anything to say at the moment though. He was horrible with emotional crap and comforting people. Hell, he could barely handle himself half the time. Hank stood up, pushing away his plate slightly, and walking gradually around the table to Connor’s side. The android looked up at him warily. Hank just wrapped his arms around Connor’s shoulder and pulled him in for a hug. Nothing strong or fierce. Just gentle and reassuring.

Connor was tense for a second, before relaxing into his side. Hank ran his hands through Connor’s hair a few times, which felt and reacted almost like real hair surprisingly. It was amazing how anyone could look at these robots and _not_ think them human. Hank took a deep breath in and out through his nose.

“You know. People like that, they just aren’t worth it.” he said gently.

“I know.” Connor said quietly.

Did he though? Hank hopped so. Connor was so damn young. Only five months old… and Hank had only been with him for less than two. Damnit that was a long time to be emotionally abused. Hank swore to God that if he ever met Connor’s developer he would give them what for.

He patted Connor’s shoulders, disengaging from the hug before it got awkward. Once again, he wasn’t all that good with comforting people. Connor seemed to understand, which was nice. Hank went to put his dishes away and pour himself a drink. Connor moved into the living room and settled down on the couch with Sumo. The orange extension cord dragging across the ground after him, like a snake. Connor sat with his back to the arm of the couch. Sumo crawled into his lap immediately, never having any regards for the size requirements for lap dog status. The android didn’t seem to mind, petting him fondly.

Hank watched the android settle in as he rinsed off his dishes, and changed out their laundry. He fetched a glass from the cabinet, and filled it with scotch from the bottle he had bought from the store. After a thought, he picked up another glass from the cupboard. Wanting to test something out that he had been wondering about for a while.

“Here you go.” Hank said, passing Connor behind the back of the couch. Intending to sit on the opposite side.

Connor took the glass automatically, a programed response Hank had discovered one day. Ask the android to hold anything and he’d usually take it without question. He’d had some fun passing off random things to Connor. Like desk supplies or random crap. Usually to Connor’s confusion. The android frowned once he registered what Hank had given him. “What’s this?”

“Scotch.” “I can see that. What’s it for?” “Drinking of course.” Hank sat down on the other end of his sofa with an exhale. He put the empty glass down onto the dining table and measured out his own poison.

“You know drinking doesn’t do anything for me.” Connor frowned, and held up the glass so Sumo wouldn’t get to it. He pushed the dog’s head away and told him gently that no, the liquid wasn’t for him.

Hank raised up his own drink, turning to face Connor more. “See you say that, but you can test things, right? That doesn’t mean you can’t _drink_. Physically. Right?”

Connor seemed uncertain. “Well, I can _imitate_ drinking. But it doesn’t mean anything.”

“Sharing a drink means something. Come on, let’s end this shitty day together. Sit up.” Hank ordered. The android managed, despite a lap full of St. Bernard. Hank held his glass up to his lips and took a slow drink. Connor, looking very uncertain mimicked his movements.

Hank took a small drink, but Connor over filled his mouth and choke-swallowed a mouth full of the clear liquid. Sumo vacated his lap and jumped to the floor, as Connor sat up and coughed, wiping off his mouth and chin. Hank couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the sight. Give an android the most advanced circuitry in the world, but nothing could ever prepare them for the experience that was hard liquor.

“Well, what do you think?”

Connor coughed, and seemed to test the lingering taste in his mouth. “40% alcohol. Scotch whiskey. Brand name: Black Lamb.”

“No no no. This is basketball all over again.” Hank waved his hand, leaned forward and filling up Connor’s glass again. He set the bottle back down with its full weight and picking up his own glass pointedly.

“The whole point isn’t statistics or analyzing what’s what. Turn off your sensors. Just drink, and enjoy the taste.” Hank explained, raising his own glass again, encouragingly. Connor slowly picked up his glass again. He once again mimicked Hank. This time he didn’t spill any, and took only a sip like Hank did. Swallowing successfully.

“See? It’s not so bad.” Hank smiled happily, leaning back on his couch and getting comfortable. “Better, drink some more. It’ll probably disinfect your mouth; God knows what kind of bacteria are lingering in there. With what you’ve been testing all day.”

“Is that the only reason you gave this too me?” Connor asked, with a disbelieving tone.

“Maybe.” Hank his a smile by drinking out of his glass.

Connor shook his head and set the glass back down on the table. He moved to sit back on the couch, adjusting his charging cord so he would be more comfortable. Hank changed the channel from the news to the sports channel. The two of them settled in to watch a game. Hank winding down with each drink he took and Connor relaxing more and more into the sofa. Sumo joining them again after a while and sitting between them on the couch. They didn’t talk about any more heavy stuff, content to just watch TV and pass the evening away.

It had been a while since Hank hadn’t been drinking just to knock himself into oblivion. It was a nice change of pace. A good way to unwind after such a busy day.

Hank looked over at some point and found Connor had gone into sleep mode. He had sunk lower against the side of the sofa, with Sumo practically laying across his chest now, wanting pets. The android didn’t seem to even notice the heavy weight, eyes closed and his breathing cycling normally. He looked so much more relaxed and at home than how Hank had found him this morning. Standing in a corner propped up by an artificial skeleton. He almost looked human too, but the cycling LED and charging cord gave it away.

Hank couldn’t help but take in the scene fondly. Finishing up his last drink. Hank sighed as he stood up, setting his drinking glass on the table beside Connor’s full one- he hadn’t bothered to drink any more after the initial two drinks.

Sumo raised his head curiously when Hank stood up. “Good boy.” Hank said almost silently, patted him on the head fondly. He took another step towards the end of the couch and adjusted Connor’s charging cord so it wasn’t at too awkward of an angle, and the kid wouldn’t wake up with a horrible crick in his neck. There was a sofa blanket over the back of the couch. He unfolded it and threw it over both Connor and Sumo.

He then shuffled into the hallway, intent on going to sleep in his own bed. He flicked off the light switch as he went.

“Good night Hank.” A half-asleep android mumbled quietly from the living room.

“… Good night, kid.” Hank couldn’t help but smile fondly, glancing over his shoulder to couch before going off to his own room for some sleep.


End file.
